A New Frontier for my Heart
by Amethyst Tiger
Summary: Sesshoumaru has always been a bit of a loner, and he is having enough trouble trying to cope with the paternal feelings he has for Rin, when suddenly, someone else barges into his life, setting alight a whole new set of emotions. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well um . . . I don't own Inuyasha . . . any other silly questions????  
  
Author's Note: Hey there all. Well, as I'm sure some of you know, I tend to write stories more in the Yu Yu Hakusho domain, but you know, I just happen to love the show Inuyasha, and I happen to adore Sesshoumaru. I was thinking that he needed a little happiness and adventure the likes of which he'd never experienced in his life. So, from that thought stemmed this fic. It's sort of experimental (this is my first Inuyasha fic). I don't know if I'll decide to keep writing on it . . . I guess it really is up to all of you. So send me some reviews and tell me what ya think. Thanks, and Happy Readings! ^_^  
  
A New Frontier for my Heart  
  
By: Amethyst Tiger  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's a demon! Run!"  
  
The air filled with blood curdling screams. Women and men fled their houses, frightened children cried as the ground shook beneath the small village. A massive shadow loomed above them. It was a demon, a very hungry demon. Letting out a hallowed, shrill screech, it let flames shoot from its mouth as it trampled houses, and began devouring people.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" A small girl's yell was heard faintly rising above the screams. Tears brimmed her eyes and she was shaking from head to toe. "Mommy! Please Mommy!" She cried more desperately than before.  
  
Just then, she felt familiar arms sweep her up into a warm embrace. The child hugged her Mother. "I'm scared!"  
  
"Sh, you must be strong, I'm going to get us out of here, now be still, and dry your tears." Her Mother said.  
  
The little one nodded, and hushed, wiping her tears away. She trusted her Mother. Everything would be okay. The child held on tighter to the woman's clothes as her Mother began to sprint across the ground. The flames had enveloped the entire village now, and bodies, dead burnt, bloody corpses littered the ground. The child recognized some of them, but her Mother did not stop or slow her pace. She merely ran. Smoke rose up around them and as her daughter began to cough, the older woman tucked her deeper into her cloak.  
  
Her heart raced. She could feel the heat from the unbelievably hot fire on her heels, and that demon's constant screeching was louder. It filled her ears, and she was scared. But her fear was not for herself, no. It was for the small burden she carried. She had to save her child. Glancing back, her eyes widened in horror. The demon had spotted them, and it was convinced that no human would escape its wrath. She picked up her speed. The edge of a forest was just in her view. If she could only get there, then they would be safe. She and her child knew the forest well, and there were tons of places that would be ideal for hiding.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, dead set on her destination. She glanced back. That demon was large, and thereby slow, but it was gaining on her. Shaking her head, she continued to run. She was close, just a few yards away, but suddenly, she felt something catch her foot and she tumbled forward, unable to regain her balance, she fell to the ground. Her mind screamed at her for being clumsy enough to fall over an insignificant bolder in such a serious time.  
  
She heard the ground shaking beneath her, and that horrible screeching was so much louder. There was no time. She came to a decision. She pulled her cloak off and took her child in her arms.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
She smiled tenderly and brushed a few strands of hair from her child's eyes. "My darling. You must listen to me. Take my cloak, and take this." The young woman took out dagger in a leather sheath and pressed it into her daughter's hands. She wrapped the cloak about her shoulders.  
  
"But Mommy, won't you need these?" The child asked.  
  
At her words, the woman's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged her child to her chest. "Take these things and run." She said.  
  
"But Mo--"  
  
"Go into the forest and hide. Hide until Jauna comes for you. And promise me that you'll remember me okay?"  
  
The child hugged her Mother. "How could I forget you Mommy, I love you."  
  
"I know honey, I know. I love you too, and I always will. Now go. Don't stop running, and don't look back, okay?"  
  
The child hesitated. ". . . Okay."  
  
"Good." The Mother released her daughter and shoved her in the direction of the forest. Her child began to run and she watched her until she could feel heat upon her back. With fiery eyes she turned to the massive, snarling demon. She would distract it long enough for her little one to get to safety.  
  
She closed her eyes. 'Jauna, it's Seronie. Please . . . take care of Cyena.' She said through the gift of telepathy.  
  
Meanwhile, her child had made it to the forest and was running as she was told too. She ran, but she was only a child, and her Mother wasn't with her. This was unsettling to her. Curiosity and fear stopped her. She turned back and hid behind some clumped underbrush and bushes. That large beat and her Mother were facing off, but she wondered what her Mommy was doing. She couldn't stand up to a creature that size!  
  
Everything else happened in slow motion. The beat's massive claws rose in the air, her Mother stood her ground. The child's eyes widened as those claws descended, her eyes widened, and she could barely hear herself screaming over the sound of her blood rushing, and her heart pumping seemingly in her head. Then, like a slap to her face, a stream of thick, crimson blood, slapped across her cheek. In shock, she fingered the blood, now silent. He eyes stared at it in shock, and then to the place beyond the forest. Blood stained the grass, and pieces of her Mother's body lay strewn about.  
  
She shook her head, slowly got to her feet, and her eyes, large, and round, stared in horror at the beast with the bloody lips. And then she was running. She did not know where, and she did not care, but she was running . . . wasn't that what she was supposed to be doing. . .?  
  
***300 Years Later***  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking long enough to turn and face Jaken. The little imp was somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you be so kind as to tell Rin to CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, and then turned his golden eyes upward. "Rin." He called, his voice firm, and yet tentative.  
  
A moment later the raven-haired child came dancing out from behind some bushes. She smiled widely when she saw Sesshoumaru and ran up to him. The youkai lord knelt down so that he and the child were eye to eye.  
  
"Rin. Allow Jaken to teach you your lessons." He said, making sure to speak so the child's young mind could comprehend.  
  
Rin sighed and she looked a little disappointed, but that expression lasted for only a fraction of a second. Suddenly, her features brightened and she reached into her little kimono. When she pulled her hand out, there were three, little, yellow flowers, which she presented to Sesshoumaru. "Rin picked these for Sesshoumaru-sama. She thinks they look very pretty . . . just like Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the flowers. This wasn't necessarily the first time Rin had brought him little presents, but he still couldn't help but feel a little . . . awkward. He was never sure exactly what he should do with them.  
  
Rin tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. Her eyes, although undeniably young, seemed to flash with certain age-old wisdom. She smiled as she stepped forward.  
  
"Rin thinks that they will look nice . . . here!" She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Walking around with little yellow flowers tucked in his hair wasn't exactly what he would call intimidating, but he couldn't take them out for fear that he would harm the girl's feelings. It was still a bit of a mystery to him as to why he insisted upon keeping the little girl happy. However, he supposed that she was his responsibility, and he had at least admitted that much to himself. Once or twice the notion crossed his mind that he might actually enjoy her company, but he wasn't ready to accept that one quite yet.  
  
"Come Rin." Jaken said, tearing the demon lord from his thoughts.  
  
Rin looked back at the toad like imp and then back at Sesshoumaru with a pouty face. Sesshoumaru stood up and gave her slight push toward the other demon. Rin sighed, but she went over to Jaken anyway. She supposed that a while of boring old lessons wasn't worth making Sessoumaru-sama angry. And so, Jaken began to lecture and Rin pretended to listen.  
  
A few hours passed, and Jaken finally dismissed the child. Rin was very pleased and faster than any one could blink, she was off and playing again. Jaken sighed and mumbled something under his breath, and then he dismissed himself saying that he wished to go take a nap somewhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru seated himself at the base of a large tree and leaned back against its broad trunk. The forest canopy filtered out the sun's intensity over head, so that only little speckles of light protruded to scatter the forest floor. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the silence, he felt as though he were one with the quiet. Tranquility was a rare thing when leading the life that he had. There were few demons that didn't want him dead, but then, even fewer who were brave enough to attempt to kill him. He supposed he was fortunate for that. Unlike his annoying half brother, he did not have to worry about so many demons coming to claim his life.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, perfectly content upon letting drowsiness claim him, for Sesshoumaru never really slept. Suddenly, just upon the brink of his semi-unconscious state, an ear-shattering scream ripped through the calm air. His eyes snapped open and then narrowed.  
  
He stood up, his senses seeking out the sound of a possible enemy. He could sense a minimal amount of ki not far north of him. "Jaken." He called, voice calm as usual, but more commanding.  
  
The green imp appeared before him quickly, sensing the change in his lord's soft tenor. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Find Rin and bring her to this clearing. Stay here until I tell you otherwise."  
  
"Yes, of coarse!" Jaken said. He set out into the surrounding forest to locate the child.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched him go before swiftly turning and heading north. Although the ki signature he was sensing was quite insignificant, particularly in comparison to him, he felt something else . . . perhaps another power lingering just on the edge of his senses. It was this energy that bade him in the direction that he was traveling. Unfortunately, despite all his canine heritage, Sesshoumaru had the tendency to be as curious as any feline around.  
  
As he walked, the terrain became rockier, so he wasn't surprised when he came to a small gorge. He raised a defined eyebrow. The energy was right around the place at which he stood. That screech filled his ears again and she stepped forward and looked over the edge. What he saw was not unusual, it was more what he felt.  
  
There was a female youkai pressed up against the rocky walls, which he couldn't quite make out as she was overshadowed by a larger demon that stood on two legs and was a sickly green color. It was grossly muscular with large, imposing claws, and had a mane of gnarled white fur around a horn that protruded from its skull. That was the demon that radiated the initial ki. He could only imagine that the strange, lilting signature belonged to the female youkai.  
  
He winced then as that huge demon screeched. It was such an unpleasant sound. His ears moved slightly as he heard the other youkai begin to speak.  
  
"So what? You gunna eat me? 'Cause, if you aren't then I have other places I could be right now." She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted quietly. She was staring death in its face, and yet asking him to move aside. Surely that would only ensure her impending end.  
  
The demon screeched yet again and dug one of its claws into the wall. The female youkai let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like hissing. "And that's supposed to be what? An intimidation factor? Huh, I think not. All right big guy, I was going to try and draw out our little encounter, maybe get a work out, but uh . . . this just isn't worth my time anymore."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard those words and then felt that strange ki grow in proportion, and he was actually somewhat impressed, although the energy still held something strange about it. He watched in interest as the female shadow prepared for an attack, but he felt that something was off. He glanced again at the large demon, and noticed on his skin a certain sleekness. The seconds that followed went by in a mad sort of rush.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt into the gorge, and using his whip, slashed the creature into pieces before the female youkai could move another inch. He stared for a moment at the blood on the ground and the still flinching body parts of the demon. Then, briefly, he cast a glance toward the female demon that beheld him with wide eyes, and then, he leapt away. It was only a bit after he was gone that the demon was able to recover from her shock. She stared at the demon remains and then gasped as she saw the ground sizzling beneath and around the corpse. She gasped . . . that demon's skin had been covered in a sort of acid. Had she touched it, then that acid would have killed her.  
  
'That guy, whoever he was . . . just saved my life . . .' She thought. 


	2. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Inuyasha, anyone want to disagree with me?  
  
Guy: (Raises hand) Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me!  
  
Me: (Blinks) (Leaves, comes back with truck) (Runs over Guy) (Returns truck to wherever I got it) Anyway, like I said. Anyone disagree with me? Good! Moving right along!  
  
Author's Note: Hello! So, it took me a while to update because . . . well I won't lie . . . it's because I'm lazy. But! The good news is that I have this lovely second chapter right here for you to feast you eyes on! The bad news (because there always has to be some) is that this is a short chapter because, once again, I'm lazy. ^_^, Anyway, enjoy and if you get the time review please! Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. That had been a fun little work out. He didn't necessarily know why he had decided to save that other youkai. He supposed that because she had such a strange, intriguing ki, he had thought it a waste for her life to end at the hands of such a low class youkai as the one she had been facing.  
  
He made his way back to the clearing where he saw Jaken telling Rin a story that, no doubt, was the only thing keeping the girl in her place. However, the moment she saw him, she jumped to her feet and ran up to him, hugging his legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squealed.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed his hand atop her head briefly, and that was enough for Rin because she let go after that brief moment. The youkai lord walked past the girl back to the base of the tree he had been under earlier and sat down. Rin ran over to him and as she had a tendency to do, began playing with his long, silvery hair. When she had first started doing that, it had made him uncomfortable, but now, he didn't mind so much. It seemed to make her happy and for whatever reason, her happiness mattered to him.  
  
So, while Rin had her fun, the sun began to go down. Jaken started a fire and cooked a little something up for himself and Rin, as it was Sesshoumaru rarely ate. He had no need to anyway and tended to survive on water, only occasionally giving into his carnivorous hungers.  
  
Hours passed. Jaken had since continued his previously interrupted story. Both small child and small youkai had fallen asleep before the end. Sesshoumaru gazed up at the forest canopy. He could see patches of night between the inconsistent foliage above him, and he could see some stars. To him the night was a time to be appreciated and respected. Night was a solemn but lively thing and depending upon how you regarded it, it could be your friend or your enemy. He befriended the night. He felt his soul in the darkness and in the stars, he felt his heart beating in time with the evening breezes, and it was these delicate breezes that lulled him into a hazy state of unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshoumaru dreamt that night that he was standing a vast green field speckled with vibrant wild flowers. The sky above him was a vivid azure blue color with the occasional whisks of playful, soft, coral clouds. He sighed quietly. It was so serene, and that's why he knew he was dreaming. Tranquility had never really played an active part in his life.  
  
He sensed something off to his left and turned toward it. What he saw was a gray, billowing mist rising up on that side of the field, but the mist did not touch him. He narrowed his vulpine, liquid eyes as he began to make out two figures laced into the fog. The figures became clearer abruptly and he saw Rin running about happily with a tired Jaken on her tail.  
  
A smile tugged at Sesshoumaru's lips, but it was one that would never pass. He wanted to approach the pair, but something stopped him. To the right of him was the feeling that someone was approaching. When he turned away from the scene with Rin and Jaken, he was staring at the same gray mist, but this mist revealed Inuyasha and his little band of misfits. The Tetsusaiga was hanging at the waist of the hanyou, his half brother, and greatest foe. Sesshoumaru wanted to go over and fight Inuyasha, to claim the great sword that lay currently in his brother's company, but then Rin's giggles brought his attention back to the other scene. It hit him then. He was standing on the borderline between happiness and desire. His mind and his heart were at stalemate and the revelation was quite overwhelming.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound like shattering glass behind him. He looked and found azure blue shards lying in the grass, which was quickly fading from green to slate gray. The mist and the scenes on either side of him disappeared as yet another azure piece of jagged glass broke against the ground. He looked up. Pieces of the sky were dislodging themselves and falling, in their places was a growing black void of cold, utter nothingness. And then, the ground was shaking and he was falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, his mind quickly reminding him that it had only been a dream. He calmed himself by taking a few deep breathes and gently shaking his head. Looking around, he could tell that it was early morning; the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Gentle, golden fingers of sunlight trickled through the trees and caressed the ground with their nurturing rays. He sighed. Rin and Jaken were both still sleeping comfortably.  
  
He stretched his muscles before standing up. His eyes narrowed. He sensed something. That strange, lilting ki, but it seemed far to close for him not to have picked up on earlier. Everything became quieter it seemed, and Sesshoumaru was fully on guard. Could that female youkai have followed him? He raised his you-ki level slightly to serve as a warning. Everything stilled.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Sesshoumaru whipped around only to be confronted by a grinning girl hanging carelessly from a limb of the tree he'd been under. His cool, slightly threatening exterior did not change in the slightest when he faced her and he remained silent.  
  
She frowned and unwound herself from the limb. It looked as though she would fall flat on her face, but moments before she would have, she performed a quick little flip and landed gracefully on her feet, her body totally erect. "I don't know if you know this or not, but you're supposed to say 'good morning' back to me . . . it's just polite." She informed.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her dully and dangerously, yet she did not seem effected. Normally, in his presence demons and humans alike were uncomfortable, but this girl didn't seem to have a problem . . . and she still had that weird ki signature.  
  
It was odd . . . SHE was odd. The girl was tall, slender and toned, though not quite as tall as he. Her somewhat tanned skin and straight, sleek black hair that reached her waist offset her deep, glinting emerald colored eyes. Her face was well sculpted with high cheekbones and faded rose lips that, when pulled back even slightly, revealed identical fangs on either side of her mouth. She wore brown pants tucked into knee high black boots and a black shirt that had had the sleeves torn off it and hung loosely on her torso.  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell from what she wore and from her body language that she was a better fighter than she had given him an impression of. He also took notice to a loose belt she had about her waist. The belt held onto what looked like a sheathed knife. He glanced at one of the hands she had resting on her hip and found that her fingers were somewhat clawed. This gave rise to the suspicion that she was an animal youkai like he was. It was when he saw a long, black tail swish out from behind her that he realized he was correct.  
  
The girl let out a growl from deep within her throat and her frown deepened. "Hey, are you just going to stand there all day and stare at me or are you going to SAY something?" She demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help a slight smirk. This youkai was not here to harm him or anyone else for that matter. He turned his back to her and began to walk away, leaving the poor girl looking rather stupefied.  
  
"Uh . . . hey, hey wait!" She called after him, but this did not stop the youkai lord. In fact, he didn't even bother to look over at her when she caught up to him. "Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you this morning, it's just that I've been tracking you. I saw what that creature had all over its skin and you saved life, I just wanted to thank you."  
  
The girl waited, pausing and expecting an answer, which, it seemed the other taller youkai was not going to provide. She was about ready to sigh in aggravation when she heard his voice. It was soft, and strangely melodic. However, his words did not match his charming tone.  
  
"My intent was not save your pitiful life." He said.  
  
She visibly deflated. "And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"I killed that creature for my own purposes, and had I felt like it at the time, I would have killed you as well." He answered.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and stared after the gracefully retreating youkai. Oh sure he was handsome but he needed to work on his social skills. Although, despite that, she liked his voice, and the way he carried himself, and he had the most alluring eyes. Power wafted off of him. He was the strong, silent, possibly extremely dangerous type and she knew that she should probably fear him, but something told her not too. Something told her that he wouldn't harm her, but that she should be thankful because he could . . . not that she wouldn't put up a damn good fight, still, he'd probably come out the victor. She sighed, grinned again, and then leapt up into a tree.  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru made his way to a nearby lake. He preferred to bath in the early morning when the water seemed cooler and more refreshing and, most importantly, when there was no one around. He quickly stripped and waded into the water, every now and then going under to wet his hair. It was funny how Sesshoumaru rather enjoyed the water and in it felt as close to frolicking as a guy like him could. Granted, he never gave into the feeling, but the fact that he HAD that feeling says enough.  
  
His mind went back to the female youkai. She had stopped following him, which was good because she was getting on his nerves. He decided that that was probably the last time that he would indirectly save another's life. It simply wasn't worth the stress. Although, he couldn't deny the fact that she intrigued him. She was obviously an above average warrior, and yet she didn't have sense enough to be able to detect a simple thing like acid on a demon's body. It was strange . . . once again, SHE was strange.  
  
Suddenly, the chirping of a bird brought his attention to the sun that was rising higher in the sky. He'd spent a longer time at the lake that usual and decided it was high time he head back to the clearing and check on Rin. The girl would probably be awake and running all over the place by the time he got back. . . 


	3. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. . . heh ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Hey there all. So, here's chapter 3. It's short, sorry, I really am, but when I started writing this story I only had an idea for the beginning of it ^_^, Hm, so basically, I'm coming up with everything as I go along. Ack, this story may take a while, but thanks to all of you who are being so kind and patient. Well, Happy Readings!  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
A frown quickly marred his features. He was nearly to the clearing and he sensed her ki. She was there, no doubt waiting for him to come, there waiting to cause him more trouble that he really needed. Perhaps he would just have to destroy her. He imagined that such an act would bring him great satisfaction.  
  
The clearing came into view as he was pondering this and then he heard a very familiar giggle. It was a girlish little giggle that belonged to none other than the child Rin and then he heard a new, but familiar voice. He wanted to sigh with frustration when he saw the female youkai on her knees playing a game of patty-cake with Rin and grinning wildly. Jaken stood not far off with a wary expression. When the imp creature saw him, he ran toward him with eyes that were wider than usual, which, needless to say, was very, very wide.  
  
"My Lord! This female creature came out of know where! I was going to try and stop her, but she threatened me with her claws and then she started playing with Rin. Please forgive me!" Jaken babbled as he bowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely raised an elegant eyebrow and stepped around Jaken. As he approached the two girls, they both looked up at him. Rin squealed and got up to hug his legs while the other youkai got up and grinned.  
  
"She's a cutie. Is she yours?" Asked the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not indicate a yes or a no. Instead, he took a slight breath and spoke. "What will it take to get you to leave?" He asked.  
  
Her expression faltered briefly at his question, but she quickly regained her humorous diminutive. "Well, you see the way I see it, you saved my life, and whether you think so or not, that's a pretty big favor. So, until I can RETURN that favor, you . . . are stuck with me." She answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her and he was on the verge of opening his mouth to reply, but then, Jaken's voice interrupted. "Just who do you think you are, setting terms like that? Do you even know who you're talking too you wench?"  
  
She looked over to Jaken who glared at her. She thought she saw the taller youkai roll his eyes, but that was probably a figment of her imagination. Her grin quickly replaced with a smirk as she decided to answer his questions.  
  
"Well, first off, I am a type of youkai who rather enjoys hunting . . ." She started; her voice grew low almost to a raspy growl deep in her throat. Her deep emerald eyes took on a predatory glint to them and she slightly bared her teeth. Slowly, she extended one of her hands outward and spread her hand. She licked her lips. ". . . Enjoys hunting little things . . . rodents really . . . rodents not to unlike . . . well, yourself."  
  
With that last statement, the sharp claws on her fingers grew at least an inch and she bolted forward. Jaken screamed in a high pitched way and hid behind Sesshoumaru's legs. He expected her to chase him, or land where he had once been, but truthfully, the girl was barely two inches from where she stood earlier, and instead of looking hungry, she was grinning gleefully.  
  
She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha! I wouldn't eat you little imp . . . you'd go straight to my thighs and leave me with a stomach ache anyway." She taunted.  
  
Jaken was shaking with rage. He jumped out from behind Sesshoumaru. "How dare you!?" He yelled.  
  
She shook her head and licked her fingers as her claws reverted back to their original size. "What, you want me to eat you? I mean, I've all ready had breakfast, but I guess I have room for more. . ."  
  
Now, Jaken was seething. He stuttered for a little while and then fell silent as she began to speak again.  
  
"Now, let's see. Your other question was, do I know to whom I am addressing? Well let's see now. He's tall, and silver, and dangerous, shows no emotion, has a long, yet very attractive tail, golden eyes, is rather rude and lacks social skills. In conclusion, he looks like a mutt demon." She said, shrugging.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed briefly at the insult, but then relaxed. He would not allow words to dent his calm exterior.  
  
Jaken on the other hand did not take it so calmly. "Why you insolent little . . . he is NOT a mutt!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, he's a pure bred mutt demon." She corrected sarcastically. "But," She continued, "he's a pure bred mutt demon who saved my life and for that I have to say thank you." She directed her gaze at Sesshoumaru and her eyes were genuine. "I know you don't like me, and that you didn't intentionally save me, AND that you probably want to rip my head off, but the truth is that you'd have to catch me first, and even then I'd hang around until I've repaid your accidental kindness."  
  
Jaken looked to his lord. "Lord, are you going to let her speak to you this way?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the youkai for a long time and all was silent. She matched his stare until he broke their gaze. "Do as you wish girl." He said and then breezed past her.  
  
She looked down at the ground and smiled softly. Good, she wouldn't have to fight with him. She gasped. "Oh! Hey, my name isn't 'girl'!" She yelled to his back, but he didn't turn toward her. She waited, but still received no response, which caused her to grumble. Suddenly, she felt a gentle tug on her hand. She looked down to see a smiling Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama acts mean, but Rin knows that he is nice, and you can tell Rin your name so she can tell Sesshoumaru-sama sometime." Rin said.  
  
The cat youkai smiled. "My name . . . you can call me Cye."  
  
Suddenly, that soft tenor filled the air. "Rin, Jaken, let's go."  
  
Jaken ran toward his apparent master while Rin tugged at Cye's hand, urging her to walk with her. Cye acquiesced and they started to walk off. She smirked mentally. 'So,' she thought, 'his name is Sesshoumaru. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin! You come back here this instant!" Yelled Jaken.  
  
The raven-haired child disappeared behind a bush giggling at Jaken's outbursts. How she adored skipping out on boring lessons. And Jaken was such a boring teacher too. She smiled as she saw some little flowers not far from her. She danced over to them and quickly began selecting the ones that she liked . . . and the ones that would look good on her Sesshoumaru- sama. Pink, yellow, red, and purple were the ones she decided on and she stuffed the small bouquet in her kimono. Last time she had put the flowers in Sesshoumaru-sama's hair they had fallen out, this time she would make a crown so that they would stay on. She looked around. All she needed was a quiet place away from Jaken in order to do it . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced behind him at the female youkai. She was walking placidly and seemed to be enjoying the scenery around her. Every now and then she would finger the blade at her belt or mess with some random strands of dark hair, but otherwise she was completely at ease. He averted his eyes back to the front.  
  
"How do you do it?" Came a voice.  
  
The lord looked to his side only to find her standing there, walking along side him perfectly content. He couldn't help but sigh. . . and not answer.  
  
She continued, obviously expecting this. "I mean with your hair . . . 'cause it looks really good for well . . . a guy. But then, I guess you're not an ordinary guy are you? No, you're really strong and I bet there are those that fear you and cower in your presence. Of coarse, you're also mysterious and no one can figure you out . . . I can't, and I normally read well into youkai and people." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. " . . . And, because of the way you just barely winced, I bet you don't like people, do you? That's okay, I guess humans can get annoying."  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes still as he replied, "And so can demons."  
  
She blinked. "Wow . . . I must be double irritating then . . . 'cause I'm both!"  
  
This stopped him in his very tracks. She stopped too and tossed him a strange look. He turned to face her. "You are a hybrid?" He asked.  
  
She frowned. "Well when you put it that way it sounds bad, but yeah, I guess I am. I'm part human and part feline."  
  
He stared at her a moment and then shook his head. "Part feline."  
  
She nodded and then grinned. "Why," she winked, "you chase cats?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and turned to continue walking. It appeared he couldn't escape half demons no matter how far he ran. . . ah the simple irony.  
  
The pair walked in silence after that. Once again, the girl was completely at ease with Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was content with the fact that she was finally quiet. He wondered why, if she bothered him so, he didn't just kill her, but he decided that Rin seemed fond of her and once again, the child's happiness had become one of his priorities. And so, when they first heard the high-pitched scream break through the still air, he was a little annoyed.  
  
Suddenly, Jaken appeared. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is missing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lord, but she just ran off and I couldn't find her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and then he felt a tugging at his sleeve. It was the cat youkai whose eyes stared at him wildly. "That scream, it must've been hers!" She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed beneath his breath. "Jaken," he ordered, "stay here."  
  
With that last command he began to leave, but then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to face the owner of those steps. "You too. I won't have you getting in my way." He said.  
  
She glared at him, her eyes still swirling between black and wild green. "I think not." She replied, and before he could object, leapt up into a tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged the incident off as another scream shattered the quiet. Yes, it definitely belonged to Rin. He raced in the direction at which his sensitive ears had picked up the shrill sound. The woods were thick, but his claws broke through the foliage with little problems. He could smell the place where Rin had been, and he saw the beaten path she must have run on to get away from the other, demonic scent that belonged to her obvious pursuer. He stopped suddenly as he felt the air change. It shifted strangely, it felt tense. He pushed his way through some underbrush and found what he had been looking for. . . Rin, crouched and cowering in the shadow of a large, very carnivorous youkai.  
  
"Don't worry little girl, this won't hurt one bit." Said the demon. It lunged forward, large, tooth filled mouth open, it's tongue dripping saliva.  
  
Rin screamed and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow that never came. She felt her feet being lifted off the ground and arms encircling her protectively. She then she heard a horrible screech. She cracked open an eye and then another as she squealed in delight at the sight of her Sesshoumaru-sama ripping the youkai to shreds with his whip. She paused, but that didn't explain the arms or why she was up in a tree. She turned her head, squealed again, and she hugged her new friend Cye tightly. Cye returned the hug gently and waited until Sesshoumaru had finished off the demon.  
  
"Okay kid, we're going down, hang on." She said.  
  
Rin wrapped her small arms around Cye's neck and the cat youkai leapt from the tree, landing easily on the ground below. She set the child down carefully and looked up at Sesshoumaru with glinting eyes. Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look. Cye blinked and returned the look. What was he staring at? Then Rin gasped. And pointed to her head.  
  
"Cye! You're a kitty!" She exclaimed.  
  
Cye's eyebrows rose and she gasped. She grinned sheepishly as she looked upward to the two twitching, pointed black cat ears atop her head. "Uh . . . yeah I sure am." She said. "Hey Rin, why don't you run over to Sesshoumaru, hm?" She asked.  
  
Rin's eyes brightened and she nodded as she turned and skipped over to Sesshoumaru. Cye smiled when Sesshoumaru knelt down and Rin ran over to give him a hug. He didn't hug back, but gently put his hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was okay. Rin nodded.  
  
"Rin is fine!" She said.  
  
"You shouldn't run off, it's dangerous." Replied the youkai.  
  
Rin hung her head in apology. "Rin is very sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but Rin wanted to make this for you." The child rummaged through her kimono and pulled out a crown of flowers. "She thinks they will make Sesshoumaru-sama happy." She concluded.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and accepted the little flower crown. He took it in his hands and stood up. "Now Rin, go back to where Jaken is." He instructed.  
  
Rin pouted, but then nodded and ran off. Sesshoumaru watched her retreating form until it was lost in the forest's coverage. He looked up to the cat youkai and began walking toward her. She waited, unmoving until he approached her.  
  
"You saved her." He said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly at the question. "What kind of question is that? She needed help."  
  
"How did you hide them?" He asked, motioning toward her ears.  
  
She shrugged and allowed her ears to go downward and flatten out against her head. They were camouflaged effectively. Sesshoumaru gave a stiff nod and walked past her for the third time that day. Cye sighed and followed after. At least he had shown an interest in her . . . not that she liked him that way . . . well she did find him attractive . . . but who wouldn't . . . no, she didn't like him that way. Green eyes glanced up at his tall, graceful form and she smiled slightly. Well . . . maybe just a little bit that way . . . 


	4. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. You no sue me. Me broke. Fire bad, flower pretty . . . Ooooooooo . . .  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Chapter 4! Ring the bells, sing of the joyous occasion, think happy thoughts, eat much food, drink merrily, dance the dance of eternal happiness, read the story, review! (Heh, see, there's always a catch! ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin is tired."  
  
Sesshoumaru let a small, hint of a smile grace his features and nodded. They would find a place to bed down for the night.  
  
"Tell ya what Rin, if you promise to teach me how to make some of those nifty little flower crowns, like the one you made for Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll carry you." Cye said. She smiled gently at the little girl. "Is it a deal?" She asked, sticking out her slender hand.  
  
Rin nodded happily and shook the youkai's hand in a very cute, and professional way. Then, she stood up on her tiptoes and reached her arms up in the air. Cye bent down and swooped the child up into her arms.  
  
Rin giggled. She laid her head against Cye's shoulder and relaxed into her body. Her little fingers laced in and out of the other female's sleek black locks. "Rin likes your hair. She thinks it's pretty."  
  
Cye smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"It reminds Rin of someone. Someone she knew a long," she yawned, ", time ago."  
  
Cye felt Rin's steady breathing against her chest and the lax form in her arms. The child had fallen asleep. She let out a sigh. The kid was just precious and that's all there was to it. She wondered though, how such a sweet child had ended up in the care of someone like Sesshoumaru. It was fairly obvious that Rin was a pure bred human and it was painfully obvious that Sesshoumaru was full demon. He acted arrogant and for whatever reason, full youkais usually did.  
  
She frowned. She could've been doing other things. She didn't necessarily have to follow him around like some trained puppy . . . she shook her head. She didn't necessarily have to follow him around like some trained kitten. Yes, that sounded better. Ah, but she'd always been taught that debts were to be repaid no matter the person you owe.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the irritatingly high pitched voice of Jaken inquiring if the cave that was just ahead of them was where they'd be spending the night. It was.  
  
Cye followed silently behind Sesshoumaru as he led the small party into the depths of the rock structure. Once inside, Jaken set a small fire and settled down. He was tired and very relieved that Rin was asleep before the regularly scheduled story time. He watched disinterestedly as the feline half demon gently laid the child down.  
  
She sighed, wishing that she had her cloak with her. She'd have felt more comfortable covering the little girl up with something. Oh well, she supposed the flickering tongues of fire would offer enough heat.  
  
Cye looked up then as she saw Sesshoumaru turn and walk out of the cave. The night's shadows greedily swallowed up his silvery form. Obviously seeing her risen eyebrow Jaken sighed to grab her attention. "M'Lord does not prefer to sleep inside. He never has." The imp said.  
  
"Oh. I can understand that I guess." She said. Her eyebrows rose. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Jaken gave her an odd, questioning look. He blinked. "Well . . . I appear to be lying down."  
  
"Are you going to sleep?"  
  
Jaken still regarded her with that look, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally, he nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." He said.  
  
"Okay, but then who will guard Rin and . . . I guess you now?"  
  
Jaken yawned. "We rarely have to worry about attacks and if there are any, Lord Sesshoumaru will take care of everything." The little creature placed his staff against the rocky wall of the cave and lay down on the slightly damp floor. He tossed Cye one last look of oddity before closing his large eyes. Sleep claimed him immediately.  
  
Cye sighed and her green eyes stumbled over to the fire. She watched it for a while and it held her gaze captive. She didn't like the fire nor did she like the memories that it brought back. With great effort, she tore her eyes away from those small, flickering flames and tried to concentrate on the exaggerated, dancing shadows cast on the cold walls. Those shadows, unfamiliar because they belonged to ones she had only known for a day, seemed to transform slowly. They began to take on familiar shapes. Her eyes widened as the fire's soft popping noises became louder in her mind. The popping began to transform and mold into screams.  
  
Scenes rushed through her mind. The screaming, the feel of a single, warm splatter of blood against her cheek, the voice that was imprinted in her mind, and the shadowed face of a woman she dared not try to make out.  
  
Cye could feel her heart rate go up and her blood rush madly through her veins. She hugged herself. "No. . ." She whispered.  
  
The female shakily got to her feet. She couldn't stay in that place . . . not alone . . . not with her memories. Her hands felt along side of gruff cave walls. She felt her shuddering body relax a bit as she stepped out into the open night. A groan escaped her lips as she allowed herself to collapse to her knees, hands pressed firmly to the ground. Her clawed fingers dug deep lines into the soft dirt. She needed to be calm. She needed to clear her head, to think. She needed to . . . needed to . . . emerald eyes flashed amber as she lifted her head. She needed to kill.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes had long since taken notice of her.  
  
He sat not far away from the cave underneath yet another tree. He could not sleep inside. Call it claustrophobia, or whatever else you please, but the plain and simple fact was that he couldn't do it. The tiny crickets kept time with the evening breeze and the leaves rustled, whispering of Mother Nature's secrets. It was peaceful, but the atmosphere had a bite to it, a sense of impending danger and that was exactly how Sesshoumaru liked it. He needed to feel on guard, cautious, or else, he wouldn't know what to feel at all.  
  
He felt an increasingly familiar ki and his eyes slid over to its owner. He had to admit, he was a little surprised upon seeing her state. The half youkai was on her hands and knees, scraping at the ground. Her breaths were short and her body shuddering. Long, sleek black hair surrounded her like a dark, velvet curtain and her muscles looked terribly tense.  
  
Although, her form, as distressed as it seemed, looked strangely . . . attractive to him. She was defined, elegant, and so slender. He saw her deep green eyes in his mind and then he replayed the picture of her right after she had jumped from that tree earlier that morning. Those eyes had stood out against the rest of her, but not just physically. Something else in them captivated him. There was a glint to them that screamed emotions and instincts, which could completely dissolve her cheerful exterior if ever unleashed.  
  
A deep, troubled frown marred his lovely features then. Such thoughts were completely irrational. What was he thinking, or perhaps the more appropriate question was why? He shook his head. Suddenly, something grabbed his attention. He watched her silently as she stood up, muscles still tense, but her body was still. Her breathing was slow and concentrated, and he swore he saw an amber glint in her eyes just before she disappeared into the surrounding forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. What she did hardly concerned him. He really did wish that the girl would just leave. Surely she had paid her supposed debt by saving Rin, but then, that was just it. She had saved Rin, she hadn't really done anything for him. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to the ground. Actually, she had. Rin's life meant something to him, but he was years from voicing that, and therefore, was stuck with the half youkai until further notice. Tapping his nails gently against the ground, Sesshoumaru decided that life shouldn't be filled with as much obligatory trouble as his was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bleary golden eyes slowly revealed themselves as delicate eyelids slid open. A gaunt little bird whistled an off key tune above. It was morning. Threads of night hung in the crude morning air and that one tiny diamond shaped star twinkled dimly in the early day twilight. Such peace, such promise belonged to the dawn. Sesshoumaru stood up and frowned as he brushed himself off. The latter was far too poetic for his tastes. Morning was infantile and disgustingly fragile. And day . . . day merely meant more unwanted obligations.  
  
The youkai Lord ran his fingers through his downy, argentine hair before letting out a brief, stifled yawn. He took one step forward, stopped, backed up that one step, and looked above him. A cultured eyebrow lifted and he cleared his throat. One at a time, two emerald eyes opened and peered at him from behind a covering of branches and tree leaves. Followed by those two eyes was a dexterous fanged grin. Such a grin was becoming quite signature to its owner.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not move as he heard a very loud, yet soft purring. A black tail dangled downward and was followed soon by a very feminine, very lithe body.  
  
Cye stretched her arms behind her back and then let them fall heavily, loosely to her sides. "Morning lover." She said, voice thick and cheery.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked at her greeting. Lover? Where would she have gotten the absurd notion that she could address him in that way? He frowned, and Cye saw this immediately.  
  
She wriggled her perfectly arched, dark eyebrows up and down a few times and then she winked. "What? I think it's a cute little nickname."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his back to her. He began walking away, as expected. Cye sighed, but then ran to catch up to him. "Um . . . okay, so let's see. You don't like that name. We can try other things. How about . . . cutie?" She said grinning madly.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept walking and did not even spare a glance in her general direction. Cye shrugged. What did she care? She had all the time in the world.  
  
"'Kay, that's a no go. Tell ya what. I'll go down the list. Hm . . . Sweet heart, sugar, sweetie, sugar pie, sugar cakes, honey dew, baby, cutie pie, precious thang, honey, sweet stuff, wittle sweetie weetie, big boy, tough guy, shnookems, shmoopy, um . . . Lassie?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her for that last one. Cye shrugged. "What?"  
  
The half youkai continued going down her long list of fanciful nicknames all the way to the river that Sesshoumaru had made sure the cave was close to. Once there she climbed up into a tree all the while jabbering off names. She wasn't really even paying attention to Sesshoumaru anymore.  
  
"Punkin', sugar lips, angel pie, fido, fluffy, tiger, rover . . . rover isn't bad . . . hm, pretty boy, also not bad. Hot stuff, pookey, Mr. Tinkles . . . no, really, I think I like lover or lover boy the best." She said. She furrowed her brow and sat up. "Hey Sesshoumaru are you even listening to me?" Her eyes scanned the area but saw nothing of the one she searched for. She shook her head. That made no sense considering that she could feel his ki around in the immediate vicinity.  
  
She hopped down out of the tree. "Sesshoumaru? Yoo-hoo. Come on out now, I know you're still around here. If you weren't, then your clothes wouldn't be lying there on the ground!" She paused. "Wait a minute . . . clothes?"  
  
She realized to late and soon found herself completely drenched when Sesshoumaru sprung from under the water and shook his head. Water sprayed like a geyser from his silver hair. He heard the unmistakable sound of a cat hissing and turned toward the shore.  
  
Cye stood there glaring daggers at him, her hair and clothes limp. Her black ears had sprung up and were now hunched down to the side, dripping wet. But perhaps the most humorous thing about her was that her tail was slightly damp and the fur was completely puffed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh, are you still here?" He asked smugly.  
  
"Have you no shame?" Cye inquired in stiff monotone.  
  
Frankly, Sesshoumaru couldn't give two damns if someone really saw him nude. He could just kill them if he really felt like it, anyway, he didn't know what her problem was. The water was at least three inches above his waist.  
  
As he was about to go under again, something caught his keen eyes. A single, red drop of water fell from one of Cye's claws and splashed to the ground. Upon further inspection, he noticed that all of her claws were dark underneath the nail and the faint, yet sure scent was that of blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Now, I know that no one in that time except maybe Kagome would know anything about Lassie, but so what? I couldn't help myself! It's a sickness! Heh . . . ^_^, In any case, to be continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . nope, not even a little bit . . . not even a sliver of a little bit. In fact if I owned Inuyasha any less I'd probably . . . not . . . own it . . . um . . . yeeeeeah. ^_^,  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well I just got back from vacation so that's why it's been so long since my last update. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you read and enjoy this. Um, reviews are fun, but if you don't feel like sending one in, that's okay. So, with all that said, Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, question. I know it's none of my business but you seem to be um . . . minus an arm.. How uh . . . how's that work?"  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed Cye dully. He didn't doubt that she had noticed his lacking of a certain arm when he was bathing, but since then he had clothed himself and was heading back to the cave. The girl was right beside him. He sighed and turned his attention ahead of him. "A battle," was all that he supplied her with.  
  
Cye grimaced. "Must've been some enemy for a powerful demon like you to lose to."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. Cye blinked as she too stopped walking. Golden eyes flashed and it was easy to tell that the youkai lord was silently fuming.  
  
Cye took a step back. "What . . . is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha is a half breed fool and the only reason he was able to inflict damage upon me is because of the sword that should rightfully belong to me." He said. His voice held more passion and expression than the female half-breed thought was possible. His golden glare stayed on her for a few moments longer and then he turned stiffly to start walking away.  
  
Cye found herself standing dumbfounded once again. She sighed. "Yikes, something tells me I hit a sensitive area. Hm, Inuyasha . . . he's a half- breed too then. Oh well, not my problem I guess. Hey! Sesshoumaru wait up! I'm sorry!"  
  
She caught up to Sesshoumaru, but words were not exchanged for the duration of the walk back to the cave. Cye did wonder about the one named Inuyasha and why his name held such a powerful effect on the seemingly emotionless and untouchable demon beside her. And what of that sword? It seemed odd that one such as he would get so upset about a sword when he was practically a weapon himself. Further more, swords weren't exactly hard to find. Stealing one, or even having one made wouldn't take much effort. She sighed. What a confusing creature he was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
The young, high-pitched voice of Rin tore her from her thoughts. She looked up to the little girl who was standing next to an irritated looking Jaken and waving. She smiled. Rin was always so cheery.  
  
Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and stopped no more than an inch in front him. She looked at him with expecting eyes and said matter-of-factly, "Rin is hungry Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted his gaze from Rin to Jaken. Jaken straightened his posture and expression immediately.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes Lord?"  
  
"Find something for her to eat."  
  
"Yes my Lord!"  
  
The little imp scrambled away in search of some breakfast. Cye watched him go until she felt a tugging at her arm. She looked down and found a smiling little girl attached to her wrist. "Good morning sunshine." She greeted.  
  
Rin squealed, this showing that she rather liked that nickname. "Rin made a deal, so now she wants to keep her promise." She said.  
  
At first, the half- breed was confused at the child's words, but then she remembered their conversation the day before and nodded. "Very well, show me. . ." Cye stopped and looked toward Sesshoumaru who seemed to be paying attention to something else. "That is . . . if it's okay with your Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
It seemed as though the youkai did not hear her, as he paid her no heed. She frowned. Rin sighed. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, her voice slightly insistent.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently shook his head as he heard his name and looked to Rin.  
  
"Rin wants to show Cye how to make crowns out of flowers. She wants to know if it's okay." Rin said.  
  
The youkai Lord seemed to hesitate. Cye took a step toward him. "I'm gunna be with her."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked from Cye to Rin and then back to Cye, finally, he nodded in approval. Rin squealed with glee and danced away pulling Cye right along for the ride. Sesshoumaru watched them go.  
  
He had been distracted, that was true enough, but how could he NOT be? How could he ignore that flicker of ki that caressed his senses? Not only that, but how could he disregard that familiar pull, like something beckoning him. He knew it. Inuyasha was near . . . and so was Tetsuaiga.  
  
He cursed to himself. It was rather inopportune that Inuyasha and his companions were in the same vicinity as he was. He had no plan of attack, and Sesshoumaru was not one to go running into a battle with out something formulated. Perhaps the smartest move would be to ignore them for the time being. There would be other days to battle with his brother. If he was lucky they wouldn't cross paths, for he had no intention of fighting on this day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And then just like that!" Rin exclaimed. She held up a finished crown in her small hands and beamed.  
  
Cye smiled. "That looks easy enough."  
  
Rin nodded. "Now you try."  
  
"Okay, but you know I'm not very good at making decisions. Could you help me pick the flowers?"  
  
"Rin will help!"  
  
The cat youkai followed the child around while she selected various flowers, all of vibrant colors. She had several gathered, probably enough for three crowns. Afterwards, both sat down in the tall meadow grass and set to work. It wasn't really a strenuous process, rather enjoyable. Rin talked of many things, and like many children, she seemed to start the conversation in the middle, so Cye was having a little bit of trouble following her words, but she didn't mind. It was terribly cute!  
  
They spent about an hour in the meadow and finally, Rin stood up from her spot. "Rin is still hungry. She wants to go back now."  
  
Cye nodded. She was getting a little hungry too, and her legs were cramped from all of that sitting. Anyway, she'd hate for Sesshoumaru to freak out and rip her head off. That just wasn't what she would call a good day. So she took Rin's hand in her own and they began the walk back. In her free hand she held three thin flower crowns.  
  
She spotted the cave just as she and Rin broke through the forest. She could smell the brackish, strangely exhilarating flames of a fire within the rock structure. The unmistakable smell of fish wafted outward, beckoning to her. She loved fish! "C'mon Rin, let's get some breakfast." She said.  
  
Rin agreed and they walked into the cave. Jaken was there, tending the fire and he glanced up at them dully before going about his business. The two helped themselves and ate happily. When they were quite finished they kindly left their mess for Jaken to clean up and then went outside. Cye grinned as she saw Sesshoumaru's lean form against the tree. He glanced over at them.  
  
"Guess what," Cye said.  
  
The expression he wore explained that he had no intention of doing so. The cat youkai shrugged and trotted over to him. There was a certain playful bounce in her graceful steps that could not go unnoticed by the youkai Lord.  
  
She stood right in front of him with her hand behind her back, a mischievous glint in her green eyes, and surprisingly, her ears perked up. "I have a present for you." She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. Her smile just widened. "I think you're just going to adore it!" She brought her hand around to her front and revealed the flower crowns. She sifted through them until she found one made from yellow and white flowers. She proffered it to him. "I made this one especially for you," she grinned, "lover."  
  
This time she did manage to force an expression out of him. She was proud of herself despite the fact that it was a deathly cold glare. She had learned long ago that you have to take what you can get and run.  
  
Sesshoumaru averted his shrewd gaze to the flower crowns and then to Rin who smiled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and Cye made it just for you," She said.  
  
The sparkle of hope in her eyes was enough to make the demon sigh in defeat. Cye was just being difficult, having a laugh at his expense, but Rin was truly sincere. She desperately wanted him to wear it. Reluctantly and hesitantly, he reached out a clawed hand and grasped the crown. Cye's grin took on a look of playful evilness as he placed it atop his head.  
  
Rin squealed in delight, danced over to Sesshoumaru, and hugged him around the legs. "Sesshoumaru-sama looks so pretty," she exclaimed.  
  
Cye chuckled. "Just like a homicidal angel." She held up her index finger as if she'd just made a miraculous discovery. "Ah, but what would a homicidal angel be without his friends?" She winked at him. She selected one of the crowns and plopped it on Rin's dark head. The little girl giggled. Then Cye selected another crown for herself. When she was through situating it atop her head, she sighed and put her hands on her slender hips. "See, now we're flower friends!"  
  
Cye laughed at her own antics, and Sesshoumaru looked as though he were going rip the flesh off of every creature within a five-mile radius. However, upon hearing Rin's gleeful, young laughter, he was forced to calm down. Once again, her happiness had become a priority to him, and if it meant him sacrificing some of his pride to that insane hybrid, he supposed he would do so. He only wondered how long he'd be forced to wear the forsaken thing.  
  
As it turned out, Sesshoumaru was still wearing it by the time noon rolled around. They had been traveling for the better half of the morning. As it were, the youkai Lord knew better than to stay in one place for very long. Jaken had somehow convinced Rin to calm down long enough to give her the lecturing of the day, and Rin had pretended to pay attention.  
  
For Sesshoumaru it was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned a little. Well, there was ONE thing.  
  
"Really, I don't know why you're so unhappy with it! It looks great on you. I mean you sort of already look like a girl, why not play it out?"  
  
He clenched his fist at his side. He wouldn't let her get under his skin. He wouldn't allow her that satisfaction, although the prospect of letting his calm exterior go long enough to pummel her wasn't sounding particularly bad to him at the time.  
  
He didn't think he'd ever met anyone so irritating in his entire life. No one had EVER bothered him as much as she did. The worst part was that he didn't know why. For the most part, he could tune out anyone and anything he wished and barely be bothered, but her voice had a certain quality about it that he just couldn't make himself ignore. Not to mention that her image popped into his head sometimes, and he had trouble sending it away.  
  
He didn't understand why he kept thinking about her. Although he would admit that she fascinated him. She was kind and sarcastic, social, attractive. He shook his head a bit. No, he needed to try that thought again. She was kind and sarcastic, social, argumentative . . . yes, that was better. Kind, sarcastic, social, argumentative, intelligent, and seemed like a fair warrior. He imagined that her instincts must be good, but there were times when she proved him wrong, and then other times when she proved him right. She was confusing to say the least, a puzzle that he didn't want to ponder, but for some reason, felt compelled too. It wasn't fair.  
  
Suddenly, a certain scent yanked him from his silent reverie. It was a scent that he recognized and despised, and then he heard noises, and he felt that energy. It was him, Inuyasha and his companions.  
  
He cursed under his breath. He didn't want to deal with his stupid half brother at the moment. He had no plan and he wasn't prepared. He tried to sense where their exact location was. If he was lucky he'd be able to skirt around them and . . .  
  
"Hey, you feel that?" Cye asked abruptly.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, but rather nodded stiffly. They all stopped walking and even Jaken ceased his droning, boring babble. Rin knew well enough to keep quiet, especially when she saw her Sesshoumaru-sama looking so uncharacteristically tense.  
  
The half cat demon sniffed the air. "I smell . . . dog, human, oh . . . kitsune, and um . . . cat." She said. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why are we worried?"  
  
His golden eyes glanced down at her before returning to look straight ahead. "We simply want to avoid them." He replied.  
  
"But why? I'm not feeling any danger vibes."  
  
"We want to avoid them." Was the only answer she got for her questioning.  
  
Cye sighed. "Fine, then what do you want to do?"  
  
The taller youkai sighed. "I'm not entirely sure of their exact location, or of which direction they're going. We will continue on our path until I receive further information."  
  
Cye shrugged. "Whatever you say oh tight-assed one." She smirked as she motioned for him to lead the way. There was a slight tightening of the skin around his lips. It was just enough to tell her that he was annoyed with her comment.  
  
The group continued on their path. No one spoke; it was quiet save for a few birds chirping and foliage rustling in the occasional breeze. Sesshoumaru still felt on edge, and Jaken did too just because he always was. Rin was happily picking flowers along the wayside without any care and Cye was both bored and hungry, which, to her, was the worst possible combination on the planet. However, she was singing a nice song on the in side of her head so at least she could keep herself preoccupied for a little while. Personally, she thought that Sesshoumaru was being paranoid, but for once, she chose to keep her opinion to herself.  
  
It was during this silent traveling that Cye sensed something coming toward them. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were slightly glazed over which she figured meant he was distracted and deep in thought. Possibly too submerged in thought to notice that those he was trying to avoid were drawing near. She wondered if she should tell him. At the same time, she was curious. She smirked darkly. It certainly would be interesting to see what would happen if they met up.  
  
At about that moment the sound of two bickering people broke the silence. Cye halted along with Sesshoumaru. Rin stopped too and Jaken ran into Cye. He grumbled as he ran to Sesshoumaru's side. Just then a group of people appeared. Cye watched them closely as did Sesshoumaru. Suddenly he moved away from her and started walking in the opposite direction. She rolled her green eyes. "Coward!" She whispered harshly. This seemed to stop him in his tracks. He turned to glare at her, but he did walk back to her side, only stood a little further from her. She noticed that the foliage hid him rather well.  
  
"Well I have to go back some time!"  
  
Cye heard one of the females speak.  
  
"How are we supposed to find any jewel shards if you're gone Kagome?"  
  
That was definitely a male.  
  
"Inuyasha, if returning home is important to Kagome, I think it's only fair that we support her," chimed another male voice.  
  
The dark haired girl who had spoken before smiled at him. "Thank you Miroku," she said.  
  
Suddenly, another girl popped up. She had black hair as well. "How long will you be gone Kagome?"  
  
"Um . . . would a week be too long?"  
  
The taller raven-haired girl shook her head. "As long as you need. Don't let us stop you. I mean it must be hard to live two lives like you're doing."  
  
The one called Kagome shrugged. "Well . . . you get used to it. I'm just glad you understand Sango unlike SOME people I know." The girl cordially looked at the silver-haired man beside her. He only scowled.  
  
Suddenly, the one who was apparently Inuyasha stopped. He looked up and his golden eyes met Cye's green ones. She stared back at him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what is it?" The one called Kagome asked. She looked to where Inuyasha was and saw Cye. "Oh," she started, "hello."  
  
Cye blinked. "Um . . . hi."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, one of the other males stepped forward. He was dressed as a monk. She supposed he was Miroku since the other was Inuyasha. Inuyasha. She recognized that name. Oh yes! He was the one that Sesshoumaru had referred to as a half-breed fool!  
  
Suddenly the monk knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand. She stared at him. "Miss, you are very beautiful and it would greatly honor me if you would give birth to my child," he said.  
  
Cye's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to count to three and if you're not at least five feet away from me I'm going to make it impossible for anyone to give birth to your child." She bared her claws. "Understand?"  
  
Miroku grinned in a silly manner, nodded, and slowly backed away. He bumped into Sango who smacked him over the head.  
  
"Ow! Sango was that necessary?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I apologize for Miroku. He does that to every pretty girl he meets. Um . . . my name is Kagome." She said this and held out her hand.  
  
Cye smiled and they shook. "You can call me Cye, it's nice to meet you Kagome."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped between them. Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't touch her Kagome. She's with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin peeked her head from around Cye's legs and waved. Next Jaken showed up followed by Sesshoumaru. He stood tall and proud as he glared at them.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped backwards. "See, what'd I tell ya?" He asked.  
  
Cye sweat dropped. "Well, isn't this nice?"  
  
Inuyasha paid her no mind as he glared coldly at the taller youkai. "Lemme guess, you want Tetsuaiga, am I right? I dare you to . . ." Inuyasha's words trailed off as he seemed to be staring in awe at something. It started out as a few chuckles and ended up growing into full-blown laughter. He pointed at Sesshoumaru's head. "You're wearing flowers on your head!" He exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and he clenched his fist. He took a deep breath and walked passed his half brother that was on his knees. Cye grinned, shrugged, and then followed after the youkai Lord. Rin and Jaken trailed after her. Jaken was grumbling and Rin was waving good-bye to all of them.  
  
"What's wrong princess? Afraid you'll break a nail!?" They heard Inuyasha yell after them. Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, but continued walking, the haunting, irritating sound of his half brother's voice growing less as they went on. 


	6. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ownith Inuyasha dontith I! All who darith toith threaten to suith me I sayith to thee that I've got no money! ^_^, (Translation: I don't own Inuyasha and I ask humbly that you avoid suing me because I've got no money!)  
  
Author's Note: So um, hey everyone. (Looks at crowd of angry people). Eheh, um . . . sorry it's taken me so long to update, but ya know I was really busy with uh . . . ya know, stuff. (Sweat Drops as angry people grab randomly placed produce). Okay, okay! I didn't update because I'm lazy and I'm really, really sorry, but here's another chapter! (Angry people put produce back in random places). Fhew, that was a close one . . . so you guys read this and be happy! Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They spent the rest of the day traveling. Rin was in high spirits as usual, Jaken was being himself, Cye was giddy, and Sesshoumaru . . . had a headache. He didn't imagine he would ever live the day down. Ah, but that just meant that he'd have to beat Inuyasha harder the next time he saw him. That thought alone was enough to make the youkai Lord smirk.  
  
All and all, nothing out of the ordinary happened for the remainder of the day. When the sun began to drown in the oncoming darkness they decided to stop and make camp. As usual, Sesshoumaru selected a place conveniently located next to a water source. There was no cave around, but there was a perfectly good clearing.  
  
Jaken started a fire. They all ate, minus Sesshoumaru of course, a bedtime story was told, Rin fell asleep followed soon by Jaken, and then all was quiet save for the fire's crackling. Cye grew antsy, but was afraid to move for fear of waking the sleeping girl in her lap. Her phobia, as she called it, was better when she was out in the open anyway. At least outside she wasn't confined in a small area where the smell of smoke and the shadows couldn't completely overwhelm her. She sighed and began humming a random song softly. It was a habit she did out of nervousness and boredom. She drummed her clawed fingers on the ground. They made constant, muffled thuds on the soft ground beneath her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Cye gasped, as that voice had startled her. She shifted carefully so that she could turn to look at the speaker without waking the child.  
  
"I'm humming," She replied dully.  
  
Sesshoumaru's vivid golden eyes regarded her thoughtfully. Then they changed and went back to their usual expression of . . . well, nothing. "Well stop." He said curtly.  
  
The half youkai sighed. "And here I thought you were going to say something worth hearing."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted. The pair sat in silence for a while. Cye began to get nervous again and instead of humming began whistling. She heard Sesshoumaru sigh in agitation. She glanced over at him. "What? I'm bored and you're not helping." She said defensively.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to entertain you."  
  
"I know that, sorry." She mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't expected her to agree with him. That surprised him somewhat. He watched her as she looked down at Rin. The little girl looked so small and so fragile. Cye brushed a few strands of raven black hair from Rin's face.  
  
"It's her Mother."  
  
Cye looked over at Sesshoumaru, her expression questioning. Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground for a moment and then at the sleeping child. "Earlier, Rin said that you reminded her of someone. It's her Mother," he explained.  
  
"What happened to her Mother?"  
  
"Both of her parents were killed."  
  
She felt her heart break. "Oh, that's so sad. She must've been so frightened," Cye paused ", just like . . . like I was." She whispered the last part, but Sesshoumaru easily heard it.  
  
His curiosity was not something he was terribly proud of, but sometimes it got the better of him. Sighing, he muttered, "Could you elaborate?"  
  
Cye's green eyes glanced over at him. Sesshoumaru had certainly asked that question, but it was hardly something she expected from him. She bit her lip in thought. She didn't necessarily have to give details, and this was on of the only chances she had had to really talk to him. She averted her eyes to the fire and took a deep breath. "My Mother was killed when I was child as well," she said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not make a sound, almost as if expecting her to continue, and part of her really didn't want to, but another part of her did. That other part wanted to tell him, to tell . . . anyone. "My Father was a demon who fell in love with my Mother. Later, my Father was slain by demon hunters. My Mom raised me in a village, but it wasn't easy. I was an outcast and that made my Mother one as well. She always told me that it didn't matter what others thought of me, that the only thing that mattered was that I stay true to my self. Her words ring true to this day. Anyway, to make a painfully long and boring story short, the village was attacked by a demon. My Mother got me to safety and then she was killed before my eyes." Cye chuckled bitterly. "Her blood splattered on me . . . hit me right across the cheek. Sometimes I can still feel it, as if it were still there . . . almost like a scar."  
  
At that moment Sesshoumaru saw that strange yellow glint flash in Cye's dark green eyes. Her clawed fingers dug into the dirt a little further. The youkai lord glanced at Rin's sleeping form, suddenly worried for her safety. As it was, he was starting to get the impression that Cye was unstable both mentally and emotionally. His mind raced through several options, and settled on the most undesirable one. He cleared is throat and said simply, "Inuyasha was the one you met today."  
  
Cye's eyes calmed down and her claws stopped digging. She stared at him, obviously interested in what he had to say. He told her the basic story of how all of his hostilities came to be, of course leaving out a few more personal details. When he was finished, he felt relieved that Cye had calmed down and returned back to her usual casual state. Strangely he felt lighter, as though speaking to her of his past and things had somehow helped to lift a large weight off of his shoulders. He sighed. Such foreign feelings he was having . . . things just didn't make sense anymore.  
  
A/N: So guess what I just realized? This is a super short chapter. ^_^, Sorry about that everyone . . . but the good thing is that it probably won't happen again. I'm not exactly known for short chapters, 'kay bye! 


	7. A New Frontier for my Heart Chapter 7 EN...

Disclaimer: After months of mathematical calculation, research, analysis, interviews, and bathroom breaks, I have come to the dramatic conclusion ::drum roll:: that I don't own the show Inuyasha, and that the likelihood of me EVER owning the show is that insanely tiny number on the calculator. Basically what I'm trying to say is (and I'm trying to be creative here): Me no own, you no sue, 'cause if you do, I be blue!  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Guess what! I'm updating! ::Glares at passing four horsemen:: ::shoots down flying pigs:: ::unfreezes hell:: This will probably be the last chapter of this story (which means it will be pretty long), because I am waaaay past wanting to be done with it. I'm really sorry for not updating and stuff, it's just that . . . I have Chronic Laziness Syndrome (CLS). Some of you may be familiar with this devastating ailment, but for those of you who aren't, it is a disease that causes the ass to get stuck to comfortable chairs, couches, beds, (etc.), usually in front of televisions, where food is present, or in more serious cases, both. However, thanks to sudden inspiration brought on by a recovering patient of the dreaded Writer's Block, I have made a stirring recovery and am back in action! ::Pauses for the only person listening to clap:: Onward Friends! Happy Readings!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Such a pulchritudinous dream he was having. All was silent and still. There were no voices, no swords to be chased, and no half brothers to hate; there was simply a large quantity of beautiful nothingness. As far as his vulpine eyes could see there was nothing but fresh, rolling hills covered in wisps of green grass that reached upward to caress a delicate azure sky; all was well, calm and peaceful.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his golden eyes and snorted in disdain. 'What rubbish,' he thought. Dreams were such deceptive contrivances of the mind, and he found it most irritating that they could visit his mind as freely as they did. The very idea of it seemed a cruel travesty set upon him by the rest of the inequitable world.  
  
As he stood up from his previous slouched position he could only frown at the bright, morning sunbeams that streamed into the little clearing. The blue sky smiled happily down at him, but he found its cheeriness nauseating, and those clouds! Those white, fluffy, haughty . . . things! Everything around him was irritating, and the world seemed ugly for some reason. The worst part was that he hadn't a clue as to WHY things seemed the way they seemed, but in a rare show of childishness, he preferred not to care, and all he really FELT like doing was pouting.  
  
Just as these strange new emotions were about to bubble up and express themselves in a less mental manner, a soft yawn caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He snapped his head in the direction from whence he knew the sound came and suddenly felt as though he had been spun in place by some spontaneous centrifugal force, yet he felt frozen at the same time. All he could do then was stare in wonder at the sight before him. For near the smoldering reminiscence of the fire lay the smooth, slender form of the female hanyou. Gleaming ebony strands lay spread out on the ground, like the feathered wings of a raven, and her dark, thick eyelashes brushed the soft looking skin of her high, defined cheekbones. One graceful arm lay motionless over a svelte waist, lustrous, clawed fingers spread out limply like an elegant, paper fan. The other bent slightly at the sharp elbow, holding in its crook the still form of the small, slumbering child, whose tiny fingers curled protectively around a black, furry tale, obviously borrowing it, for the moment, from the female who held her.  
  
It was a peaceful scene, a serene scene. He searched for something negative to call it, or at least a way to find fault in its simple beauty, but there was nothing. It was too innocent . . . it was too perfect.  
  
The youkai lord sighed heavily and slumped to the ground. Feelings and emotions, the likes of which he had never felt, seemed to be bursting from the folds of his mind, swimming from the black depths of his soul. He was frustrated, because he could not identify them, and he was angry because he was allowing himself to have them. He looked away from the two figures, his eyes finding a certain solace in the ground.  
  
'This is all her fault,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Indeed, had it not been for the female he would not have been experiencing such torturous feelings.  
  
'If she would only leave. . .'  
  
The thought trailed off. What if she left? Would the feelings be vanquished? Somehow he didn't think so. Somehow she had imprinted herself in his mind: her face, her words, and voice. All of it was etched inside of him, so that he couldn't forget her, and so that she occupied his thoughts. Now she had dared to overtake his carefully hidden emotions.  
  
Suddenly, a bird squawked, its screeching sound somewhat incongruous with the peacefulness of the morning. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly looked over to see Cye beginning to stir. He became nervous for some unknown reason and stood up swiftly. With long strides he fled the clearing, perhaps to gather his thoughts, or perhaps to avoid seeing the deep, forest green of a certain hanyou's eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Cye's eyes were just beginning to open. She began to stretch, but halted when she felt a foreign weight on one of her arms. She looked over in alarm but relaxed when she saw Rin curled up next to her. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Cye moved her arm out from under the girl and continued stretching in a characteristically feline way. She yawned a little, showing her white fangs, and made a low rumbling sound deep within her throat that sounded suspiciously like purring.  
  
Gracefully, she climbed to her feet and glanced around the clearing. Rin was there and so was Jaken.  
  
'Unfortunately,' she thought dryly. 'Ah, but surprised surprise, the puppy is not.'  
  
With another yawn and a grin, she set about her morning routine of searching for the "puppy" in question. She figured she knew well enough where to go. Where there was water, there was Sesshoumaru, in the morning anyway.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru basked in the morning sunlight. The world wasn't ugly anymore, it wasn't evil, and he was fairly certain that it wasn't an inequitable, cruel travesty out to bring his downfall. The cool, crystalline waters had somehow scrubbed his mind, making it clearer and making him calmer. Still, he was confused about his thoughts and feelings, but at least he could truthfully say that he was thinking about them logically. Also, he vowed never to flee the scene just because the feline was awakening. He felt rather foolish about the entire incident.  
  
"Gooooood morning lover!"  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed at the all to familiar voice. Maybe he was wrong. The world was a cruel travesty out to destroy him. It was simply the only way to explain it.  
  
He turned around, a usual indifferent mask on his soft features. His golden eyes stared at her as though he were terribly disinterested when in reality he was far TOO interested for his tastes.  
  
Cye frowned slightly. "We really have to work on your people skills, ya know that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted in disdain. "I won't be needing to associate with humans," he said flatly.  
  
The female hanyou cocked an eyebrow at his unusual show of sarcasm. She moved closer to the body of water and Sesshoumaru moved back, uncomfortable with how near she was making herself. What was he supposed to do? He felt rather . . . what was the word? Vulnerable, in his current state. . . in the water . . . nude.  
  
There was a dead silence as they stared at one another. And then . . .  
  
"What's the matter? Did the wittle puppy-wuppie wake up on the wrong side of the bedy-weddy?" She asked, her voice high.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and dunked under water, while Cye could only grin after him. She liked waking up and catching him during his morning bathing practices for two reasons: one, because he was just too much fun to harass, and two, because he wasn't exactly bad to look at.  
  
Chuckling softly, Cye retreated to a nearby tree and climbed up, seating herself in the fork of two braches. She played with the end of her tail until Sesshoumaru decided to stay on the surface long enough for her to get a few words in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she began.  
  
He turned to look at her. "When Rin wakes up in a bit, I think we're going to go out to the field up yonder to mess around a bit," she stated.  
  
He still stared at her.  
  
"Just so you aren't concerned if she's gone when you get back."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back to her. "Why would I be concerned?" He asked and went under before she had a chance to answer his question with a snide comment.  
  
Sighing heavily, Cye untangled herself from the tree limbs and scaled down the trunk. She gave Sesshoumaru's form one last, fleeting glance before prancing back to camp.  
  
When she arrived, Jaken was all ready awake and trying hard to get his staff back from a giggling Rin. The child held it high above her head, out of considerable reach of the little imp. Cye giggled.  
  
"Good morning," Cye greeted cheerily.  
  
Both child and demon looked over to the new comer. Rin squealed in delight and dropped the staff, her game forgotten. She ran up and hugged the hanyou around the legs. Jaken grumbled as he retrieved his abused staff from the ground. He eyed the pair dully.  
  
"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" He inquired.  
  
"At the lake, bathing as usual. He'll be along shortly I'm sure. In the meantime, I'm taking this little angel with me," Cye said, scooping the little girl up in her arms. She began to retreat the clearing. She just barely caught Jaken mumbling about using the term "angel" lightly.  
  
Rays of sunlight welcomed the two girls into the large field. Green grass brushed against their legs as they walked, chattering endlessly about every little thing. It was girl talk. There was no particular subject, no importance really, but both females enjoyed the bond that they were sharing.  
  
They chased grasshoppers about the field, and frightened flocks of birds resting in the trees that framed the vast grassland. Rin danced about gleefully, singing a song with words and a melody that only she knew. A few times, she would stop and take a moment to gaze at something. If it she deemed it worthy, she would summon the hanyou to her side and show her the treasure. If it were very special then Rin would put the object in her pocket for safe keeping; however, the child had to be persuaded that putting the toad in her pocket was probably not the best thing.  
  
"But Rin thinks that Jaken wouldn't be so grumpy if he had a friend that was like him," Rin had said.  
  
At this Cye had burst out laughing.  
  
After a while, Rin calmed down and she began walking at Cye's side. She placed her tiny, chubby hand in Cye's slender one, and the two hands grasped each other. They walked like this for several minutes, just enjoying the morning. Naturally though, it wasn't long before something caught Rin's eyes in the distance, and she pulled her hand from Cye's and took off running as quickly as her little legs could carry her. Cye sighed and ran after her.  
  
Rin stopped abruptly. Her large eyes gazed in wonder at the voluminous, bright flower growing up from the ground. It's petals were a vivid color pallet of reds that spiraled upward from a black, powdery-looking center.  
  
As if in a trance, Rin reached out an all too eager hand to pluck the dull green stem from the ground. In that split second Cye's sharp eyes noticed the thin thorns protruding from the greenery.  
  
"Rin, don't!"  
  
By then it was too late. Rin's hand grasped the stem, and the thorns sunk into her young, tender flesh. The child shrieked in surprise and pain and jerked her injured hand back. As she did so, drops of blood flew from the various pricks, into the air. As if in slow motion Cye watched the sun catch them, making them appear as gleaming, crimson rain falling from the clear sky. Her eyes followed the blood drops as time sped up again, and each individual drop landed upon her cheek.  
  
Green eyes went wide and her body was wracked with trembling. She felt dizzy and weak all at once; she collapsed. Her mind was filled with a rapid, white buzz as images, memories, whisked across her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't in the field with a child . . . she was a child in the arms of her Mother. She was a child hiding in the underbrush, watching in horror as a soulless creature's massive claws descended upon her Mother, throwing blood, scattering body parts. She was a child as some of that blood struck her across the face.  
  
Then, she tasted blood in her mouth. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as predatory instincts invaded her senses. She needed to eat flesh, to feel blood gushing between her fangs as she bit into the fresh meat of a wriggling, crying, living thing. She whipped her head in Rin's direction. The child, in her swirling, golden eyes, was no longer a child, but prey.  
  
Rin, being the observant child that she is, ceased weeping as she noticed the astute change in the other female. Gentle green eyes were transformed to golden, hunger-filled eyes and fangs usually hidden behind lips were protruding and dripping with saliva. Cye's chest was heaving, her fingers clawing at the ground.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Rin took at step back. Her little heart pounded in her chest as she saw the hanyou stiffen. Rin took yet another step backward. Cye stayed where she was, on the ground, her eyes watching the girl's every careful move. Rin managed several small retreats, but fate seemed against her, and she tripped and fell down. The sudden movement triggered something in Cye's instincts and she pounced from her spot on the ground. Rin screeched, her shrill voice piercing the air, but she rolled to the side, evading Cye's sharp claws for the moment.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru's head snapped up at the shrill sound that had broken his deep, contemplative state. His intuition warned him of trouble, and his senses recognized the scream. Where had she said they were going? The field!  
  
Within in a fraction of a second, Sesshoumaru was nothing more than a memory in the clearing.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering if . . ." Jaken blinked. "Eh . . . Lord Sesshoumaru???"  
  
***  
  
Rin screeched again as she climbed to her feet and took off at a sprint, although that wasn't much considering her short little legs. The hanyou was hot on her trail clawing and catching air, but barely missing the little girl. Suddenly, Rin tripped yet again. She tumbled to the ground, and then Cye was upon her, fangs dripping, eyes swirling with rage and blood lust. The hanyou raised her hand, her claws gleaming in the sun. Rin closed her eyes, preparing for the strike, but it never came. She opened them in time to see the rabid hanyou fly into the air and hit the ground with such a force that it made dirt rise up in a thick cloud around her figure.  
  
"Rin."  
  
The child recognized the voice, and she couldn't help but grin madly in relief and joy. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squealed.  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt down and helped her to her feet, his eyes scanning her over for injury. He found none, and the revelation came with a certain amount of mollification.  
  
"Go now, I want you to run quickly back to the camp; stay with Jaken, Rin. Do you understand me?" He asked.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"Good, now away with you."  
  
Rin started to go, but then she paused. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she started.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. Suddenly, Rin enveloped him in a giant hug. "Rin wants you to be careful." With those words, the child turned and ran off.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment. He felt strangely warm inside, and he felt as though her arms were still wrapped about his neck. He then turned his attention back to a recovering Cye.  
  
The female climbed shakily to her feet, her chest still heaving. Sesshoumaru new she was not in her right mind, for her eyes were swirling with simple predatory instinct. She lusted for death. With his intervention, her attention was no longer on Rin, but on him. She charged precariously toward him. It seemed as though she had no regard for her own life, but perhaps it was an effect of those instincts that he knew she could not control.  
  
He dodged her oncoming attack and drew his whip. He had made up his mind to attack only to disable, not to kill or even maim. He flicked his wrist so that the whip wrapped around her ankles as she flew past him, catching her in the air and bringing her to the ground. She made impact and emitted a discordant growl.  
  
Sesshoumaru withdrew the whip. He had no wish to harm her, but what other way was there to bring her back to her senses? Before he could process another thought she flew at him. He attacked with the whip again, but her catlike speed and agility moved her out of harm's way. She landed behind him and swiped at him with her claws. Sesshoumaru dodged and retaliated with an accurate blow to her stomach; however, she only stumbled backwards and then recovered to attack yet again.  
  
She growled yet again and pounced at him; he sidestepped. She landed in the tall grass and Sesshoumaru waited for her to rise to her feet like before, but there was no movement. Would she really have given up so easily? He couldn't believe that she would. Slowly, cautiously, he took a step toward the fallen form in the grass. She was unmoving, and he could feel no fluctuation of energy. He moved closer until he stood over the body. Still there was no movement. He began to get concerned. What if she was . . .  
  
He knelt down next to her. Hesitantly, he reached outward, and then he felt an urgent, stinging sensation in his side as his flesh tore open and blood poured from the wound. In surprise he looked to see Cye's entire hand embedded in his body. She then lifted her head from the ground and, with a violent snarl, yanked her hand from his side. She leapt to her feet and took advantage of his shock in order to shove him to the ground with her foot. Then, she slowly lifted her blood-covered hand to her lips and licked her fingers suggestively, one by one. A sadistic grin painted her now bloody lips, and then it disappeared as her eyes became strangely fixated on Sesshoumaru's form. The youkai Lord caught her gaze, and he couldn't look away, though he wasn't sure why. He just knew that he didn't . . . want to fight her. He didn't want the burden of the guilt that would surely come if he would severely injure her somehow. It was frightening to him to realize that he . . . he what? That he cared for her?  
  
The shock of the revelation hit him with dizzying effects. It seemed like he should have figured it out sooner, almost as though it had been there for some time but was ignored by him. He wanted to smack himself then, for that was just the case; he hadn't wanted to see it.  
  
' "I see," said the blind man', sounded a mocking voice in his head.  
  
A vicious snarl broke him from the retort he had planned on giving to his annoying inner voice. He became aware of a pouncing Cye, and he quickly rolled to the side to dodge her. She landed in his empty spot, but her eyes did not seem to leave his recovering form. She reminded him of a tiger hunting her prey.  
  
Suddenly, she pounced again. Her clawed fingers caught some of the fabric on his pants. With his injured side to be mindful of, he succumbed to the insistent pulling and tumbled to the ground along with the hanyou.  
  
Cye leapt on top of him, straddling his hips with her legs. Her claws raised mere inches above his face. With another snarl she swept her claws across his pale cheek, shredding brutally the tender flesh. The blood ran from the deep cuts down his neck and dribbled onto his silver hair. Cye hissed, claiming truth to her feline blood. Then she leaned forward and licked the dripping blood from off of his neck, her tongue swiping over the cuts.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted badly to either wince or cringe, for the truth was, he had never been in the present situation before. It was very . . . disturbing. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted as he felt strong, slender hands wrap around his neck. Cye stared at him through the same swirling eyes as her grip tightened. She leaned ever closer and let her tongue slide down from his cheek, past his neck, and she stopped at his shoulder where she let her fangs sink into the taut muscles.  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped out of surprise as she bit down. He had to get a hold of himself or there was no doubt in his mind that she would kill him.  
  
Thinking quickly he decided that no amount of non-killing force or evasive actions would truly stop her. She had to come back to her senses, and so Sesshoumaru pulled out his trump card.  
  
With somewhat hoarse, yet traditionally soft tone of voice he said carefully, "Cye."  
  
She didn't seem to hear him, and he winced as she felt her jaw gnawing on the muscles in his shoulder. She wanted him to cry out, but he refused to do so.  
  
"Cye you have to come . . . back now," he said through somewhat clenched teeth.  
  
He became aware of the sensation of blood rushing from the bite wound into her mouth. She was drinking his life force; trying to consume him in every way possible. He only she knew that she held a piece of his heart.  
  
"This isn't you . . . you're too--"  
  
His voice caught in his throat as she ripped a chunk of bloody flesh and muscle from his shoulder. With a mocking half smile she rose a little so that they were face-to-face and slowly gnawed on the piece. Blood and what little bodily fluid in that piece spilled over her lips and then, still wearing that smirk, she turned her head to the side and spat the piece of meaty flesh out of her mouth.  
  
Her grip on his throat tightened further, claws breaching his skin, fingers leaving dark bruises on it. However, through the pain, the dizziness, the fatigue, and loss of blood that Sesshoumaru felt and experienced, he knew but one thing. He needed her back so he summoned what little strength he had in his body and brought his hand up to her cheek. He used his depleted ki amount summon his acidic attack. He palm began to burn into her cheek.  
  
Cye shrieked. Her hands abandoned the youkai's torture neck and went to aid her face, but, much to her surprise, the hand was quickly removed and she felt her body lifting into the air, only to land moment later back on the ground laying on her back with another body atop her. She snarled and tried to struggle, but Sesshoumaru was a bit stronger than she anticipated, plus her keen eyes were wary of the green glowing hand above her.  
  
"Listen to me Cye, you have to come back; this isn't you. You're too strong to be taken control of by instincts that I know you don't think you can control, but you MUST fight them Cye, or else they'll eat away at you until this monstrosity is all you are."  
  
Her struggling became even less at his words. Her eyes became dazed and glazed over.  
  
"You have to come back Cye . . . back to who you are, back to Rin, and back . . . ," he gulped, "and back to me, Cye. You have to come back to me." He paused and then whispered, "Please, please come back."  
  
The glow around his hand grew dim and then disappeared. Cye stopped struggling completely. Slowly, the gold began to fade, baring hints of green in its place. She felt as though she were awakening from a bad dream, or walking out of a misty forest into the open sunshine.  
  
She was aware of a weight on her body. She saw Sesshoumaru on top of her, much to her surprise, and then she saw his white garments stained red. She saw strands of his lovely hair dripping with the red substance, and she saw the scratches, the gaping hole in his side, the blatant, bloody indent where a chunk of flesh had once occupied, those slivered crevices in his neck made by claws, each one leaking a steady stream of crimson, and those bruises that were so horribly incongruous with his pale skin.  
  
Suddenly, his form wavered, and he tumbled off of her. He hit the ground with a 'thud', unconscious.  
  
Cye sat up immediately and her eyes grew wide. She knew what this was. She brought her hands to her face and found them caked with blood. She felt sick; she held her stomach, but could not stop the bile and vomit from rising up into her throat. The smell of blood was everywhere, and the taste was in her mouth. Tears sprung into her eyes as she vomited onto the ground, and they flowed harder as her vomiting became nothing but dry heaving.  
  
She chanced a look at Sesshoumaru's still, bleeding form, and she felt nauseous again; however, she knew all to well that with out treatment he would die, and she couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't be right or fair, and she knew that if he left then it would hurt her. She recalled his words and his voice. They swam around in her muddled mind. He had brought her back . . . she knew that.  
  
Slowly and shakily, she crawled over to him. His breathing was labored and guilt set in. Hesitantly she reached out, taking his hand in her own, and she checked his pulse; it was weak. She hugged the limp hand to her chest. With her other hand she brushed some silver hair from his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry . . .," she whispered, her expression pained. "But don't worry, 'cause I'm gunna make this up to you, okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and got to her knees. Cye slung one of Sesshoumaru's arms over her shoulder and followed suit with his other one. The hanyou climbed from her knees and found her feet. She pulled the other body with her and adjusted it to the best of her ability. He was much heavier than she had thought, or maybe she was just unusually weak. She could already feel blood seeping through her clothing; she winced at the sensation. It was warm and so sticky.  
  
With a sigh she took her first shaky step.  
  
"See . . . it's okay. We're gunna be okay lover. Everything is just, it's just fine . . . and as soon as the voices in my head get a little but quieter everything is going to be much better, right? Yeah, you hang in there. It's all . . . fine."  
  
***  
  
"Rin stay right there! If Lord Sesshoumaru comes back and finds you gone I'm going to be in a lot of trouble," cried Jaken.  
  
Rin pouted. "Rin doesn't like you."  
  
Jaken scowled. "Well Jaken doesn't like Rin, but Jaken puts up with Rin because Jaken likes being alive!" The imp paused and shook his head. "Now you've got me talking that way!"  
  
Rin giggled. "Jaken is funny though."  
  
The imp sighed. It was useless. He plopped down on the ground, staff in hand. 'I hope Lord Sesshoumaru returns swiftly,' he thought.  
  
As if on cue a rustling of the foliage was heard and both child and demon looked toward it, but neither of them expected to see a beaten up hanyou or a profusely bleeding youkai on said hanyou's back.  
  
Jaken gasped. "Lord Sesshoumaru! What have you done to him fowl wench?"  
  
Cye placed a fiery emerald stare on him. "Keep your cursed little trap shut imp, and I won't have to take time to carve out your wretched heart."  
  
Jaken clamped his jaw shut but still glared defiantly at her. Cye looked to Rin, whose large, dark eyes were brimming with tears. Emerald eyes softened.  
  
"Rin, clam down. Sesshoumaru is going to be okay. I know someone who can help him if we hurry and get there, but I need you to be strong and to dry your tears. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Rin nodded and wiped at the tears streaming down her chubby little cheeks.  
  
"That a girl," Cye said, smiling a little. "We have to go. If we're lucky, we'll get there before night fall."  
  
With that, Cye turned and started walking. She could hear the footfalls of the ones behind her as they went.  
  
As the hours passed and the sun fell lower and lower in the sky, Cye began to feel a certain amount of lethargy. She had stopped several times over the course of the day to try and stop the bleeding of Sesshoumaru's wounds or at least slow it down, but the makeshift bandages never held very long. By the time the little group made it to where they were going, the clothing on her back was absolutely wet with blood.  
  
Their destination was at the escarpment of a lesser-known river. On the banks stood a fair sized dwelling with a thatch roof. It looked crooked on the uneven ground, yet its crookedness added to its simple charm. A woolen cloth hung in the doorway, somewhat discolored at the bottom from brushing the dirt and sand. Near the back of the place was a small but lush looking garden. It seemed rather well tended.  
  
Cye smiled. Nothing had changed at all. It was still the quiet, serene place that she remembered. She began walking toward it and before she arrived at the door, the woolen cloth was pulled to the side to reveal an elderly woman.  
  
She was tall and slender, almost lanky, and her posture, as she stood before them, gave an air of authority. Her hair was white, straight, and sleek with a few randomly placed gray streaks. The silky stands were bound by a piece of leather and thrown over her shoulder. Her attire consisted of a white skirt that closely fit her legs and waist and a blue tunic with wide sleeves that hung down passed her hips and touched her knees. Her feet were dressed simply with plain, wooden sandals. Pale skin off set dark, hard looking blue eyes that greatly contrasted the laugh lines surrounding them. Her lips were thin and formed a slight frown that seemed to defy her arched, black eyebrows.  
  
The woman waited patiently for the group to come near her. When they did reach her, her arched eyebrows seemed to rise even higher, and her hard eyes became soft. The frown turned to an easy, welcoming smile.  
  
"Welcome Cye," she said in a smooth, somewhat deep feminine tone. She glanced at Jaken and Rin. "Ah, Cye and company is it."  
  
The hanyou gave her a tired grin. "Hello Jauna. I uh, need some help," she said and adjusted Sesshoumaru on her back.  
  
Jauna's smile did not fade, but she nodded seriously. "Of course. Set him inside on the mat in the back room."  
  
Cye nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Not at all, I'm used to it. You are, after all, always getting into trouble."  
  
Cye grinned again. "Yeah well . . . oh hey, the imp is Jaken and the little one is Rin."  
  
Jauna nodded to Jaken and smiled a little more sweetly at Rin. "Well hello there sweet heart. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jauna. Is that your daddy?" She asked, pointing briefly to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin started to shake her head no, but then stopped and hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Cye smiled secretly at the girl's action before disappearing inside.  
  
She passed through the main room and into another one that was separated by yet another woolen curtain. Slowly, cautiously, she laid Sesshoumaru's limp body onto the mat. She began to strip him of his bloody garments from the waist up. She winced as she saw the bruising and the wounds that decorated his pale skin. It wasn't right. Of all of the beings on the planet, why did she have to harm so brutally the one that she knew she cared for?  
  
"My, my. You did do number on him, didn't you?" Asked a voice from the entryway.  
  
Cye did not look at Jauna as the elderly woman came to kneel at her side.  
"I just can't . . .control it, and he . . ." Cye started, but then shook her head. "Can you help him, Jauna?" Now she looked to the woman.  
  
"Yes, I think that I can. Now, go get some rest. I'll call you as soon as I am finished."  
  
Cye nodded. "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry . . . sorry for troubling you."  
  
"No trouble dear," replied Jauna, and she shooed the hanyou away.  
  
***  
  
He had never wondered what it felt like to come back from the dead, but he wasn't certain he wasn't experiencing it as he clawed through the darkness of unconsciousness. He felt as though he was swimming on silken, ebony waves, detached from the threads of life, and from the threads of reality. He couldn't feel anything, and yet the sensation of not feeling FELT very pleasing. His mind wasn't questioning, wasn't thinking. He wasn't sure if it was even working, and then suddenly, as if to prove that he wasn't meant for bliss, a sharp tendril of pain coursed through his head.  
  
The waves beneath him disintegrated, and were replaced by the padded hardness of an unidentifiable floor. The not ness of his thoughts and comprehension faded away slowly so that thoughts began to circulate in his mind; they were thoughts of pain.  
  
He still had the darkness. If he could just keep his eyes closed, then perhaps he could hang on to the darkness and return to death, but to no avail. Slowly, reluctantly, his eyelids slid open. He found himself staring at a ceiling. He felt himself lying on a mat, covered generously with blankets.  
  
'How very . . . unfamiliar,' he thought.  
  
His body was achy and stiff, and he tried to turn his head to look around, but he winced. It was just very painful. He heard a slight chuckle from his side. He failed to find in humor in his situation.  
  
"You'll be sore for a bit there, kiddo," said a deep, feminine tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt the need to glare. Kiddo? He was over a thousand years old! Despite the pain he turned his head to see an old woman next to him. She fashioned a smile on her thin lips. He noticed that she was stirring up something in a wooden bowl. Whatever it was smelled rather putrid.  
  
Noticing his gaze, she tipped the bowl so that he could see its contents. The substance was thick and pasty and the nastiest green color.  
  
"Looks appetizing, doesn't it?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
He did not respond, and that didn't seem to bother the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked after a silent period.  
  
"My name is Jauna. I am a healer, among other things, and in case you're wondering, I don't mean you any harm. I'm a friend of Cye's. She brought you to me after you were hurt," Jauna replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered all of the events.  
  
"Now, hold still. This stuff smells, looks, and hurts like hell, but with your wounds my healing powers can only go so far. Anyway this will keep the wounds from reopening as easily and, if you're lucky, eliminate the scarring."  
  
Sesshoumaru held still as he was told to as Jauna applied the substance to his various wounds. She was right. It hurt . . . it hurt a lot, but Sesshoumaru did not show his pain.  
  
When she finished Jauna raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. You put up a pretty strong front, laddie."  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and Jauna chuckled. "In any case, it would appear that your front wasn't strong enough to avoid Cye."  
  
This caught his interest. "Why does she go through that transformation?" He asked.  
  
"Well, when she saw Seronie, her Mother, die all those years ago it scarred her mind. I found the child scared and crying in the woods after I received word from Seronie, through telepathy, that the child would need to be taken care of. I took the girl in, raised her, taught her everything she knows, and dealt occasionally with her mood swings. It seems that anything that reminds her of that night when Seronie, bless her soul, died, she goes out of her head. Frankly, the girl just isn't completely sane, but she's got a good heart and a good head on her shoulders. I suppose that's all that really matters. Speaking of Cye, I guess I should call her in here. She's been worried about you. She is absolutely sick with guilt about what happened."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could get a word in edgewise Jauna climbed to her feet and left the room. He was left alone to ponder the information he had just received. He had to agree. Cye was a bit insane.  
  
He heard the sound of the woolen curtain being pulled aside, and he looked up to see the female hanyou standing there. She stared at him for a moment, and then she averted her eyes. Silence ensued, as it tends to do in awkward situations, before Sesshoumaru chose to speak.  
  
"Fascinating," he said simply.  
  
She looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"You DO have the ability to be quiet."  
  
His sarcasm caught her by surprise, but she quickly recovered. "Yes, and you're CHOOSING to speak to me. I'm shocked," she replied.  
  
"To say the least, I'm sure," he added.  
  
She let a grin slide onto her lips as she approached him and sat down on her knees at his side.  
  
"You're in a relatively good mood for having narrowly escaped death," Cye said, staring at him. She noticed the green poultice covering his wounds and couldn't help but make a face of disgust. She remembered that fowl substance. Jauna had used it on her several times.  
  
"I do not fear death," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "A predictable answer."  
  
"Hn," was her only reply.  
  
"Jauna used that stuff on your wounds. I pity you, really. Sit up and I'll wrap your injuries . . . at least that you won't have to LOOK at the stuff," Cye offered.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her and made no move. Cye raised an eyebrow at him. It took her a moment to realize that he might be a bit stiff and achy. When she did figure it out she knocked herself in the head. Grabbing a few extra pillows, she set them up behind him, and then fluffed them.  
  
"Here, I'll help you," she said. She offered her hand to him.  
  
He sighed, but reluctantly took the proffered hand, and Cye gently, cautiously helped him to a sitting position so that he was leaning comfortably against the pillows. Then, Cye grabbed a roll of white wrappings. She began wrapping his side where the largest and deepest wound was. Silence fell yet again; it seemed to happen often.  
  
"Listen, Sesshoumaru I'm really . . . so, so, so very, extremely sorry about . . . what happened. I just . . . lost it." Cye said this without look at him, as her eyes concentrated on neatly bounding the wound. Her hand moved upwards to bind his chest wounds.  
  
"Rin wasn't hurt," Sesshoumaru said, "and you are forgiven, for it is assumed that you are not consummately responsible for the violent actions that were taken."  
  
Cye began working on his arms, easily moving up to his shoulder. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. "So, I guess that's your way of calling me mental?" She asked, still not looking up at him. Her fingers tied a knot to secure the bandages she had just wrapped and then brushed over the wound that they hid.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt her slender fingers run over the wounded spot, and then was a little surprised to feel them proceed from the shoulder, gradually, up the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
He stared at her, and he was surprised again as his body began to move by itself and his hand slowly reached out to caress her cheek and then moved below her chin, gently coaxing her closer. Both beings seemed in a strange, celestial daze as they leaned together, and their eager lips locked. The kiss was soft initially, but as both participants grew accustomed to the foreign sensations arising within them, the butterfly kiss deepened to something of a more passionate nature.  
  
Both were engrossed in the kiss, the new feelings, and the new emotions that they felt. Sesshoumaru's fingers became entwined in Cye's raven hair, while Cye's arm went to wrap around the youkai's waist.  
  
It seemed perfect, and yet so imperfect, frightening, but exciting, and it seemed all of something, but half of nothing. Despite the confused emotions, the kiss FELT right. It wasn't awkward, for it was eager, as though it had been waiting to happen . . .  
  
"Ehem."  
  
And then there came a giggle.  
  
Cye and Sesshoumaru broke apart faster than light. Cye blushed a furious red and her eyes darted about nervously, while Sesshoumaru attempted to look innocent, but only succeeded in looking guiltier. Eventually, both pairs of eyes, green and gold, found their way to the woolen curtain where stood a sly, smirking Jauna, and a giggling, grinning Rin.  
  
"Well, well, I see you're recovering quite nicely," Jauna said, her gaze falling on Sesshoumaru, who looked away.  
  
Jauna grinned and then winked suggestively at Cye. "And I can see why too, Cye is taking such good care of you . . ."  
  
Cye glared at her. "Not another word, Jauna," she warned.  
  
"Of course not, dear. I came here to let Rin see her Father anyway."  
  
Cye smiled slightly at her comment, while Sesshoumaru took a moment to look dumbstruck. It didn't last long, but it was an expression that imprinted itself in everyone's mind.  
  
Rin stared at the youkai, and he stared coolly back. Her little hands began to twist around themselves nervously, and her feet seemed to be moving to an unheard rhythm.  
  
Jauna cleared her throat for the second time upon entering the room. "Cye, dear, I require your assistance," she said.  
  
Cye nodded knowingly. "Of course," she replied and climbed to her feet. As she exited the room she took a moment to pat Rin on the head affectionately, and she gave Sesshoumaru one last fleeting glance as well as a quick wink for good measure.  
  
After that, Rin and Sesshoumaru were left alone together . . . staring. To the youkai, it was obvious how nervous the child was, and so, being the mature adult he was, he beckoned the girl over to his side. She came to him and sat cross-legged next to him.  
  
"Rin is sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "Rin doesn't 'member her real Daddy very good, and Granny Jauna asked Rin if you were her Daddy. Rin said yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly as those large, dark eyes began to brim with unshed tears . . . she was trying not to cry. Really, she was a strong child. He then gave into the temptation that had always been buried deep within him and enveloped her into a large, bear-type hug. Rin's little arms held to him tightly.  
  
"There is no reason to be sorry for it, Rin," he whispered.  
  
Rin nodded. She pulled away slowly and wiped at her eyes. "Is Rin . . . going to have a Mommy, then," she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru, caught off guard by the question, could only pat her on the head and send her out, telling her to go help Jauna and Cye with whatever task they were occupied with. The girl seemed to accept his lack of answer and, giddily, sauntered out.  
  
When she was gone, the youkai was left to ponder the kiss he had shared with the hanyou. It had been right, and he hadn't despised it. Actually, he had appreciated it, which in some way, brought him comfort and yet, disapproval. She was, after all, part human.  
  
'Yes, but . . . she's also half demon . . .' said a singsong voice in his head.  
  
He frowned. He had NEVER liked that little voice. It always made good points! In any case, he wasn't sure what the future would bring. Perhaps having her come along wasn't so terrible . . . maybe he . . . wanted her to accompany him . . . maybe.  
  
A yawn escaped him and he lowered himself down to sleep. His last conscious thoughts were of Cye and Rin, and in his dreams he saw silky, black hair, and emerald green eyes.  
  
***  
  
Cye took a deep breath of fresh, evening air and drew her knees up to her chest. She sat on the riverbank, staring out into dark, gently flowing water. Rin had been put to bed hours ago, Jaken had fallen asleep sometime as well, Sesshoumaru slept soundly, and she had come outside to be alone with her thoughts. Naturally, those thoughts spun around the demon lord inside.  
  
She wasn't going to dance around the truth. She had very much enjoyed the kiss, and the physical contact that came with it. She adored the warm feelings that arose within her, and she wouldn't be at all sad if it were to happen again . . . or frequently for that matter. That would suit her just fine. She liked him, she was pretty sure he liked her too, and she loved Rin, and Rin loved her, and Jaken . . . well, she PUT UP with him, and he PUT UP with her, so it all worked out moderately well. Never the less, she had her doubts.  
  
As these troublesome thoughts circulated through her mind, she came to an inescapable conclusion: she was in love, and she had found her family.  
  
***  
  
He spent one more day bedridden, and that was all that he required, for along with Jauna's treatments and his own healing abilities, he recovered quickly. He was in a rush to leave the dwelling, despite the fact that he really didn't mind Jauna very much. He didn't necessarily enjoy relying on her so much, or troubling her, though he knew she didn't think it was a problem. He wasn't accustomed to the whole deal, and he just wanted to leave.  
  
Rin had grown attached to the woman, so he supposed that it wouldn't be such a hard-ship to visit on a rare occasion, and Jaken didn't have a spoken opinion; it wouldn't have mattered even if he did.  
  
Cye . . . had not been seen for a while. When questioned, Jauna had shrugged and said, "You'd need a chain to keep track of that girl."  
  
Now, Sesshoumaru was dressing himself in his usual attire. Jauna had, so kindly, cleaned and sewed his garments, which he was quite grateful for.  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise, and he wanted to get going. He had found Jauna already awake. She was tending to her garden in the back, and he had proceeded to get Jaken and Rin up. Rin was none to happy about having to leave, but with the promise of returning, her spirits were lifted.  
  
Jauna made sure to feed Rin an over-sized breakfast, and Rin was all too happy to consume it. Jaken nibbled on a few choice items, and Sesshoumaru ate nothing.  
  
"Now, you've got a full stomach and a smile, so I think you're all ready for traveling . . . except, wait!" Jauna said, addressing Rin. "You forgot this!"  
  
From behind her back, Jauna pulled out a newly sewed kimono. The material was soft and sleek to the touch. It was a lighter purple, a shade darker than lavender, and was decorated with a cream-colored bamboo pattern.  
  
Rin hugged the kimono to her chest, and then she hugged Jauna. She held up the new item to Sesshoumaru, who flashed her a slight smile. Rin then ran into the other room to try it on, and when she came out she was all smiles.  
  
"Rin, Jaken, come," Sesshoumaru said, and he exited the little house. Jauna followed the party outside, waving good-bye.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, tugging on Sesshoumaru's pant leg.  
  
He looked down at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Where is Cye?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. The question ran through his mind as well. "I'm not certain."  
  
"Will we see her again?"  
  
"Perhaps," he replied.  
  
'Hopefully,' he thought.  
  
They walked in silence for a long time, before Jaken decided it was time to begin Rin's lessons. Then, the game of chase was one. Rin dashed ahead, followed by a grumbling Jaken.  
  
"You can always count on them to be the same, huh?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up into the trees in search of the voice that had just spoken, though he recognized it easily.  
  
"Over here, puppy," Cye said.  
  
Sesshoumaru found her hidden amongst the green leaves. She was crouched down low on a sturdy tree branch, ears perked up, and tail dangling downward. She flashed him a toothy grin. "At least you can always count on something to stay consistent, ya know?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked toward the rapidly disappearing figures of the imp and the girl, and he then looked back up to Cye. Her grin had disappeared and was replaced by a look of bitter contentment. It was an expression he was unused to seeing on her fine features.  
  
"Are they the only ones I am able to rely on for consistency?"  
  
Cye smiled sadly at him. "For a while, I think they are."  
  
"Then . . . you're not coming with us," Sesshoumaru stated, rather than asked.  
  
The hanyou sighed. "It wouldn't work . . . not now anyway. I mean, I'm still, uh . . . "  
  
"Mental?"  
  
Cye chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still mental, and you, well you've got that whole family issue and the sword deal. We both have a lot going on right now . . . too much, I think, to be able to be together and make it work well."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. His heart seemed to sink a little, but he had to admit that she was right.  
  
"Here," Cye said. She held out a long chain of pretty white flowers. "Give this to Rin. It's my way of saying good-bye."  
  
"She'll miss you," Sesshoumaru said as he accepted the flower necklace.  
  
"I know . . . I'll miss her too, and . . . I know I'm going to miss you, Sesshoumaru." Cye looked at him shyly, as if fearing rejection.  
  
He sighed. He couldn't reject her. She was too much a part of his life now. "The feeling is mutual . . ." He said softly.  
  
She smiled genuinely. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "Look at me crying like this. I'm such a girl. Listen to me. As soon as you finish up with your sword thing and stuff, and I'm a little less, uh . . ."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Mental?"  
  
She smiled again. "Yeah. Look me up . . . or I'll look you up, but one way or the other, we'll see each other again . . . after all, I owe you several. Later, lover." With those words, Cye disappeared from his sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. He couldn't ever go back to the way he was before. His heart had been warmed, and there was room inside of it for more than just him. Someday, he would see her again, he didn't doubt that, but for now, well, he had a daughter to raise.  
  
-Owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. Not exactly a happily-ever-after, but it works. I thought I'd try something a little different with ending. In any case, thanks to everyone who stuck with this thing, you're all very um . . . persistent. ^_^, But, I appreciate it. Thanks a bunch. Ja!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
